Math
by Dakyloquacious
Summary: When having trouble with her math homework, Runo gets a most interesting tutor. Math mark saved, right? That makes everything okay...except her tutor is her worst enemy. Worse, could she end up liking him? /old
1. The Evils Of Math Homework

**Chapter 1**

**A/N**: …HIYO!!!!!!! For some reason, I feel like doing a Masquerade/Runo fic. Or more specifically, Masquerade/Runo/Dan. Dunno why. For the sake of the fic, **Alice and Masquerade will **_**NOT**_** be the same person**, cause that'll just make this creepier than it has to be. Also, I'm just too lazy to bother with making it all work…OK!!!!!!!!! This will have some AU in it, so beware.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Bakugan. But I do my best to own Maskerado-kun.*Grins*

"_Aaargh!_" Runo banged her head on her bed, shoving the binder and assorted papers scattered on her bed to floor.

"Problems, milady?" Tigrerra asked mildly, obligated to ask, though she already knew the answer.

"_Math_, that's the problem!"

Alice poked her head through the doorway, her copper-red hair bundled gracefully in a ponytail. "Having trouble with your homework again, Runo?" she asked sympathetically.

"You think?"

"You know, milady," Tigrerra said, "You could always ask Marucho for help…"

Runo made a face at the suggestion. "Marucho's smart and all, but it would be just weird to have help from someone who's younger than me."

"You could get Shun to help…"

"I'd be wasting time trying to get him to _talk_," the blue-head moaned, burying her face hopelessly into her mattress…and bolted back up. "Alice, _you_ could always help me…"

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry Runo, you know I'm no better at math than you are."

Runo's head fell again in defeat. "I'm doomed."

"Just ask your teacher for help tomorrow," Alice said, although she knew Runo never would. The tomboy had too much pride for that. "I've got to back downstairs and help your parents. They told me to tell you to try to hurry; we're quite busy."

"Fine," Runo mumbled, as Alice hurried away. "I'll try…"

"These mathematic problems certainly are giving you much trouble as of late, milady," Tigrerra commented, as Runo picked up her homework despairingly.

The girl scowled. "It's the stupid new math teacher."

"What about him? Is he not very helpful?"

"Oh, he's helpful. In a stuck up way."

Tigrerra pondered over this for a moment. "I'm afraid I do not quite understand, milady."

"He thinks he's the single greatest thing to happen to math since … some math dude or another. His stupid quote is, 'Do everything I say, and you'll get every question right. Think for yourself, and you'll get questions wrong.'"

"He seems rather…full of himself."

"Oh, he is. And you should see his hair and clothes. He's like some sorta model or something. And then he goes and acts as though he doesn't care what anyone thinks! He is a _jerk_. Worse, he assigns us _piles _of homework!"

"And this teacher is the reason you're having troubles?"

"Oh yeah." Runo glared at the paper before her, looking like she would very much like to stab her pencil through it repeatedly. "I'm totally going to fail math this year…"

"Sounds like you need a tutor."

Runo started; that wasn't Tigrerra's voice, but not unfamiliar. She recognized the voice; it was very recognizable, and very unwelcome.

Tigrerra let out a snarl, and that confirmed everything.

Runo whipped her head around, spitting out strands of hair. Sure enough, it was him; Masquerade. (**A/N**: BET NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING!!!!!!! …Ok, you probably _did_ see that coming…)

He was leaning against the wall, nonchalant, as though he dropped in for visits all the time. His mask glinted in the light, in a way that Runo could imagine as malevolent. He smirked at the shocked, outraged expression on Runo's face.

Runo reacted quickly. She snatched up Tigrerra defensively and whipped out her field card. "_You!_ What are you doing here?!"

His smirk only widened. "How rude. And to think that I've come here to help you out."

That threw her off guard. "What are you talking about? Help me? Why would you do something to help me? Why would I _want_ your help?"

Masquerade ignored her questions. "You're having trouble with your math homework," he stated, gesturing to the discriminating papers.

"How'd you know that?"

"Full of questions, aren't you? You've only been complaining about it since that new math teacher came into the picture."

Runo frowned, edging away from the wild-haired boy. "Have you been stalking me?"

Now it was Masquerade's turn to frown. "Jeez, jump to the worst conclusion, why don't you? I have my connections. You Brawlers ought to know that by now."

This didn't placate her. "So what if I'm having a bit of trouble with math?" Runo snapped, tightening her grip on Tigrerra. "Why do you care? You're our enemy, remember."

He probably rolled his eyes, but the mask disguised this. "Oh yes, how could I forget, with you people complaining about me on a daily basis?"

"With good reason! Now leave, you creep!"

The tips of his mouth turned down in mock hurt. "I only wanted to see if I could tutor you."

Runo stared at him. And stared. And stared some more.

"That's impolite, you know."

She refound her voice. "You want to tutor me? Me? An enemy? Why?"

"Can't I be a nice guy?" His smirk returned; he had to be playing a joke on her. "I'm bored, that's why. When I'm not sending Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, there isn't really much for me to do."

Tigrerra growled threateningly. Masquerade didn't notice.

Runo glared at him suspiciously. "I don't believe you. What do you really want?"

Masquerade sighed dramatically. "So mistrusting, although I can't really blame you. Seriously, I just want to help you, no strings attached, nothing in it for me."

"How do I know you just want to spy on the Brawlers?"

"I already have my own source of information, remember," Masquerade reminded her. "Try to keep up, now."

Runo very nearly told him to where to shove it, but stopped herself just in time.

_I have my connections. You Brawlers ought to know that by now._

Well, why couldn't the Brawlers have connections too?

"Sure."

Tigrerra stopped her growling in shock. "Milady? Runo?"

The blond grinned, triumphant and held out his hand. Runo flinched back unintentionally, and action that did not go unnoticed by the boy. He groaned.

"I don't bite, you know. And I don't plan on taking your Bakugan either."

Unconvinced, Runo switched Tigrerra to her left hand and grasped her tightly. Slowly, she inched closer and reached out her hand, planning to make the handshake as short as possible.

It didn't work out that way. Before she could react, he had her hand in a tight grasp. She tried in vain to wiggle her hand away; he was too strong.

He leaned his face close to her ear. Her heart stopped for a second; what was he doing? It restarted again, fueled with anger and indignation.

"This'll be our little secret, okay?" he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Tomorrow, after school."

Her hand was freed; he had disappeared, as though he had never been there.

"Runo," Tigrerra cried. "What are you thinking? Allowing Masquerade to _tutor_ you, of all people…you could have gotten help from your parents or _someone_…"

"My parents don't have inside information to Naga."

Tigrerra was surprised by the small, mischievious grin on her mistress' face. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple," Runo explained happily. "I just get Masquerade to talk about Naga's plans somehow. If Masquerade gets inside info on the Brawlers, then the Brawlers get inside info on him. Just let me go tell the guys…"

"Aw, gonna break our little deal already?"

Runo jumped; was he back? Had he heard what she had said?

Her green eyes scanned the room frantically; no, he wasn't back. But that didn't reassure her in any way.

"Runo, I think Masquerade already knows of your plan."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Tig." Runo sighed. "Well, it still wouldn't hurt to try. I won't tell the Brawlers…yet." She said the last word with particular emphasis, in an attempt to cheese off Masquerade, if he were still listening.

She could of sworn she heard a small chuckle.

**A/N**: Well, whatcha think? I'm just REALLY bored, and I kinda like the couple…although I suppose that Dan/Runo fans are glaring at me at the moment. If you guys decide to hate this fic because of it's pairing, GROW UP AND GET A LIFE! …Okay, that was rather harsh. But seriously, I know that it's supposed to be Dan and Runo getting together, but it's called a crack pairing. Live with it, there is this thing called _imagination_…Okay, I think I'm totally being harsh. I'M NOT BEING MEAN BECAUSE YOU MIGHT LIKE DAN/RUNO, OKAY!!! I'M JUST MESSED UP!!!!!!!!! God, now I feel bad! STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD!!!!! Okay, I'm sorry. Just ignore my useless rant above and flame me if you feel the need to. Go ahead, I don't actually mind.

Remember; for sake of fic, MASQUERADE WILL NOT BE ALICE!!!!!! Ok? I'll figure something out for that…But I need your opinion. Okie? If something doesn't make sense or weirds you out, just tell me, okay? Oh, and the evil math teacher is based off my real teacher. He's actually kinda cool, but he can be obnoxious…


	2. Must Survive This

**Chapter 2**

**A/N**: HIYO!!!!!!!! IT'S CHAPPIE TWO, PEOPLES!!!! Masquerade gets to tutor Runo!!!!! Will either of them survive? …Well, yeah, they do. If they didn't, I wouldn't be able to continue the story. Which would sadden me. Yeah.

AND PEOPLES REVIEWED!!!! Thankies!!!! And no one yelled at me for the pairing! One person even said they liked it!!! THANKIES, PERSON!!!!!!! Who`s name I kinda forgot...I ended up forgetting my sister`s name once...I just sat there for five minutes, trying to remember their name...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bakugan. It belongs to whoever it is that owns it. I don't actually know. I'm too lazy to check.

Runo walked slowly home, scowling. Today hadn't been the greatest; the teacher had outfitted his desk with a mirror and had spent the majority of class admiring his reflection. And when he had started paying attention, he had seen Runo attempting to copy off the class genius' work. Yay. And then there was Tigrerra, trying to talk her out of the tutor-thing with Masquerade; obviously, she didn't deem Runo's interrogation skills to be good enough to worm something out of the elusive boy.

"Runo, he knows what you are planning," Tigrerra said, trying to nudge her ear from her perch on her shoulder and make Runo pay attention. "And Masquerade is very crafty, you'll never be able to make him tell you what you want to know…"

"We've got nothing to lose, Tig," Runo answered stubbornly, quickening her pace as she neared her family's restaurant. "He already has his own source, so I may as well _try_."

"Milady…"

"Hey, Runo!"

Runo turned around, her hand poised on the doorknob. "Oh, hey Dan. What're you doing here?"

The messy-haired boy grinned. "Starved. And I get a discount here, so I may as well hang out here."

"Great," Runo said with fake cheeriness. What if he found out about Masquerade? She didn't know what would happen if the other Brawlers discovered who her new tutor was, but knowing Masquerade it could be something terrible.

Dan frowned. "Hey, you alright?"

"Alright? Why wouldn't I be?" Runo's face was completely innocent.

"You don't usually act so…nice."

"Has something happened, Runo?" Drago peered at Runo's face, as well was a Bakugan could. "You look nervous…"

"The math homework is making me go crazy." It was the best she could think of at the moment. It seemed to satisfy Dan.

"Oh yeah, that. You're _failing_, right?"

That ignited Runo's temper. "And how great is _your_ math mark?"

Dan flushed. "Hey, it isn't _that_ bad!" Drago snorted.

Rolling her eyes, Runo threw open the door. "Hey Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"Runo!" Mrs. Masaki seemed relieved. "Do you think you could help us out? It's hard manning the restaurant with only three people…"

"Sorry Mom. Got a lot of homework."

The portly woman sighed. "You know, maybe I should talk to that teacher of yours…" She brightened up when she saw Runo's guest.

"Oh, Daniel! So glad to see you! Would you mind helping out? We could pay you…"

Dan blanched. The mere idea of manual labour, even for money, was taboo to him. "Uh, sorry. I was just walking Runo back. I have to hurry home myself, or my mom'll have a fit. Sorry, Mrs. M."

He turned to Runo. "Hey, me and the guys are gonna come by later, 'bout half past five, 'kay?"

"Whatever."

Grinning, Dan ran out, waving over his shoulder. "See you later! Sorry, Mrs. M!"

Runo's mom sighed as Runo hurried past her, relieved. She dashed up the stairs a bit too eagerly, cupping a hand over Tigrerra to make sure she didn't fall.

She stopped in front of her bedroom door, suddenly nervous. Was this really a good idea? She didn't really relish the idea of being in close contact with Masquerade. Maybe Tig was right…

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She had decided to do this, and she wasn't going to chicken out.

"Milady…"

Ignoring the Haos Bakugan's plea, Runo pushed open the door.

"About time you decided to enter."

Runo gawked, surprised. She didn't really think he would be here before her…

He lounged on her bed, with a similar air to yesterday's; as though he himself practically lived here. He was flipping through a book; a book from _her_ shelf. Bored, he set it down besides Tigrerra's 'bed'.

"How sweet, you made your Bakugan a little home," he sneered, in a strange way that was somewhat…friendly?

A retort rose to her lips, then disappeared as she noticed something that she hadn't noticed before. "Hey, where's your Bakugan?"

Masquerade looked at her, surprised. "Hydranoid? Why would I bring him? We aren't having a brawl, are we now? Unless," he continued, with a sly glance at Tigrerra, "You wanted to make this a double date…"

It just so happened that the bookshelf was right beside Runo, and that she had grabbed the biggest, heaviest hard-cover novel she had. He ducked just in time; the book flew over his head and collided with the wall with a loud, resounding _thud_.

"Runo? What are you doing up there?"

"Nothing, Dad!" Runo yelled back, all while glaring at Masquerade with a murderous gleam in her eyes. "Just dropped something!"

Masquerade glanced at the book, then back at her, incredulous. "What was that for? It was just a joke…"

Runo jabbed a finger at his direction in a way that seemed to suggest she would have liked to jab it in his eye. "This is not a date," she snarled. "I don't want to hear you say that word ever again. This is a tutoring session, and you are only helping me with my homework."

If Tigrerra could've, she would have grinned.

"Oh yes, I help you with your homework while you try to get information out of me, right?"

Runo's arm fell uselessly. Masquerade grinned. "Gotcha."

"How'd you know…"

"I heard you last night, remember? You were planning to break our deal and blab to your friends?" Masquerade shifted on the bed, making himself comfortable. "Besides, I'm not an idiot."

Runo didn't dare look at Tigrerra. She didn't need a 'I told you so' right now.

"Out of my bed," she grumbled.

Masquerade sighed. "Fine then." He disappeared.

Runo jumped; his hand was on her shoulder. "Shall we get started?"

He pushed her onto his original spot on the bed. A fleeting insant of panic and paranoia flashed through her; what was he doing? Her heart rate sped up as he walked to the side of the bed, and slowed again as he nudged Tigrerra's dollhouse out of the way and sat on her bedside table. He looked at her.

"What's your problem?"

Runo realized she wasn't breathing. What was wrong with her? "Don't do that!"

He looked puzzled. "Do what?"

"Touch me!"

Masquerade looked surprised, then grinned. "You have a problem with it?"

"Yes I do!" she snapped. "Ok, Rule Number One; no touching! Got it?"

"I'm the teacher, aren't I? Shouldn't I be the one making the rules?"

Runo glared at him threateningly. He raised his hands in surrender. "Got it, no touching. Now, Runo, get out your work so we can get started."

He sighed as Runo glowered at him again. "And what did I do this time?" Three times already…

"Don't say my name!"

Masquerade was dumbfounded with this one. "Are you always so unreasonable? You throw a book at me for joking around, spaz at me for touching your shoulder, and now I can't say your name?"

"We're are still enemies, remember!" Runo said heatedly. "I don't intend on getting close to you in the slightest."

"And me saying your name suggests closeness?"

"_Yes!_"

Suddenly, the relaxed, joking Masquerade disappeared, to be replaced by a stoney, quieter version. "Names don't signify anything," he said softly. "They're just words and sounds assigned to a person so that they don't have to go around being called and calling others 'You'."

"…" Runo couldn't think of how to respond to that and to this… detached Masquerade. He sat there, staring at her, but she didn't think he was actually paying attention. What was his problem?

Suddenly, he glanced at the backpack still on her back. "Shouldn't you be getting your homework out?"

Runo got out her homework, strangely quiet, a fact Masquerade noticed right away.

"What's the matter?"

She glanced at him. "Let's just get started, okay?"

"About time," he grumbled. "Ok, what are we working on?"

**A/N**: …That's all I feel like writing for this chapter. YAY!!!!!!! Hope peoples liked it…Don't ask what was the matter with Masquerade, I was having an angst moment and felt that he needed one too. So there you go. Ha.


	3. Mysterious Help

Chapter 3

**A/N**: Here's chappie three, folks.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bakugan, people other than me do. I don't like those people…They could have done a better job, with animation and dubbing and all…And they practically killed off my Maskerado-kun…T.T

"Oh," Runo said, slightly resentfully. She didn't want Masquerade to see just how much he had helped her in one day. "I get it."

"Uh huh." Masquerade mumbled, bored and tired. "Need help with the rest of that section?"

"Um…no. I should be okay here."

"Gotcha."

Runo glance at him sideways, and surprised herself. She hadn't realized it, but even as caught up in her work as she was, she _ought_ to have realized it.

Masquerade was now sitting right beside her on the bed; he must have moved from his original spot when he was helping her. Now that she thought about it, she did remember him moving, but she was too frustated with one particular problem and didn't think that much of it.

He noticed her look. Raising his hands as though to defend himself, he went back to his seat on the bedside table. "Out of your bed, right?"

"Right," she said, looking back at the work in her lap, bothered by the fact that, for some reason…

She banished that thought before it could be fully completed. She was just too focused on her work, that's why she hadn't been that bothered by him…

It was silent for a few minutes; the only sound being the scratching of Runo's pencil and her muffled mutterings as she worked out the problems. She felt Masquerade's gaze on her, but she pretended not to notice.

"You know…"

Runo started. She glared at Masquerade for breaking the silence. "What?!"

"You haven't asked me any questions yet. Given up on that idea?"

Runo saw her chance. "Well, yeah, it's obviously point…"

"Or," Masquerade interrupted, smirking, "Are you just trying to lure in me into a false sense of security, and then casually worm the information out of me?"

Runo's heart plummeted.

"What did I say?" Tigrerra muttered into Runo's ear. "Crafty."

Runo decided to change the subject. "What time is it?"

Masquerade continued to smirk. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Because my clock is right beside you, jerk!"

"Well, wouldn't you be able to see?"

"No!" Not true. She could easily see it beside Masquerade; that was the problem. "You look!"

"Fine." He picked it up, and glanced at the glowing numbers. "Uh, 5:28. Happy?"

"Yep." Runo bent her head back over her work…and jerked up again. "Dan!"

"What about him?" Masquerade asked, almost…sourly?

"He's coming over at 5:30! You have to go!"

"Already?" he pouted. "What's he coming over for?"

"He's a friend! Friends visit their friends houses all the time!"

"Really…" Masquerade looked thoughtful. "Hmm…What else do friends do?"

"I don't know, talk about stuff and…help each other out! Now you have to leave!" Runo started to panic; why wasn't Masquerade leaving? He was the one who wanted to keep this a secret… "Dan and the others will be here any minute!"

"Okay then." Masquerade sighed regretfully. "I'll see you tomorrow." He vanished, just as someone pounded up the stairs and threw open the door.

"Hey Runo!" Dan waved enthusiastically. Her heart skipped a beat. "Done your math homework yet?"

"Uh…yeah, almost…"

"Really?" Alice entered the room, with the rest of the Brawlers. "It's only been a couple of hours…normally it takes you much longer."

"Thanks, Alice," Runo muttered as Dan snickered. "So, whatcha guys wanna do?"

"I thought we'd go down to the park for a bit, brawl for a bit…"

"Sounds great." Runo stood up; she only had about ten questions left to do anyways, she could finish them off when she got back. "Let's go."

"Yay!" Julie cheered as they hurried downstairs. "This'll be fun, right, Danny?"

"Uh, sure…"

* * * * * * * * * * *

She hadn't expected there to be so many brawlers, including them, at the park. Definitely not enough to keep her battling till nearly bedtime.

"Hurry!" she called to Alice. She didn't need to; the red head was right beside her.

"I know, Runo!"

What was she going to do about the rest of her questions? There was no way she get away with staying up late to do them, her parents were sticklers when it came to proper sleep. She wouldn't have enough time to rush through them in the morning. She could probably work on them at school before class started…

She and Alice barged through through the restaurant door.

"Runo, Alice." grinned at the panting girls. "We were just closing up. You two better hurry upstairs and get to bed, 'kay?"

"Yes, dad," Runo said miserably as she and Alice trudged up the stairs.

"Runo," Alice said slowly, with a glance at the abandoned work on Runo's bed. "You finished your homework, right?"

Runo turned red, turning away from the red-head to hurriedly pack the papers up. She glanced despairingly at the work, then blinked. "Uh…I did."

All the questions she had left were done, in her writing.

"But, Runo," Tigrerra whispered, low enough that Alice couldn't hear. "You didn't have them finished. I remember that very clearly."

"Well, I'm not complaining," Runo muttered back, setting Tigrerra in her dollhouse. "Night, Tig. Night, Alice," she added.

"Good night, Runo," Alice yawned, climbing into bed. "Good job on doing your homework so fast."

"Yeah…"


	4. Runo Makes Good Sandwiches

**Chapter 4**

Runo tapped her pencil on the desk as Mr Folman worked his way slowly through the desks, looking over everyone's homework. She didn't see why she was so nervous, she couldn't think of an explanation that was actually plausible enough for it. There couldn't be anything wrong with having a tutor, although the teacher would be a bit miffed that she hadn't gone to him for his 'brilliant' help.

Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't done the last few questions. What if he somehow saw that she hadn't done it? She didn't want to get a detention.

Finally, he reached her, and she pushed her work into a better viewing point, her heart thumping.

He frowned, and took a closer look at the numbers on the page. "Masaki, this work…"

Runo jumped. _This is it, I'm doomed…_

"Is amazing!" He straightened up, with a smug smile. "Finally began to listen to what I say, I see. Everyone, look here!"

All the kids turned towards her, looking bored and slightly curious. Runo squirmed in her seat.

"This is what happens when you do as I say! You get perfect home-work!" Mr Folman grinned and patted Runo on the shoulder. "Good work, Masaki."

"Erm…thanks?"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea afterall, Tig," Runo said thoughtfully as she walked down the street, her Bakugan riding on her shoulder. "Mr Folman never compliments anyone but himself."

"Yes, it is all very great when it comes to school," Tigrerra said stiffly. "But what about Vestroia? I still believe it is wrong to allow Masquerade in such close quarters…"

"Tig, if I don't do well in school, my parents could ground me from playing Bakugan! What help would I be then?" Runo pushed open the restaurant door and hurried upstairs before her mother could drag her into working.

"Well?" Masquerade was on her bed again, and reading another book. Sighing, he got off and went to his spot on the bedside table. "Did you get all your homework done last night?"

Runo was baffled by the little grin he had on his face. "Well, yeah…kind of…"

He grinned wider, but didn't say anything. It took a moment for it to click.

"You!" she gasped, dropping her bag and pointing at him in surprise. "You…Did you…"

He cocked his head to the side. "Did what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Why did you do it?"

He chuckled softly. "Well, it was obvious that you wouldn't be home in time to finish up the rest of it. I thought I may as well _prove_ that I can be a nice guy. Plus, I've always felt like showing off my forgery skills."

"Don't trust him, milady," Tigrerra muttered. "Don't ever trust a word he says."

Masquerade frowned. "What? I'm not allowed to be helpful? How rude, for you to just _assume_ that I'm not _really_ trying to be a nice guy."

"I have every right to make that assumption, Masquerade," Tigrerra snarled. "After everything that you have done…"

"Yeah, I get it," he said, somewhat tiredly. "I'm an evil creep, we all know that. Now can we move on with our lives?"

The Haos Bakugan was surprised, and stayed silent.

"Good. Now, shall we get started?" Masquerade leaned back and yawned.

"If you're so bored already, then why don't you just leave?" Runo snapped as she set up her books on the bed.

The blonde was unperturbed. "I don't have anything else to do, remember?" he said smoothly. "It's more exhaustion than boredom anyways."

"Then go get some sleep if you need it so much. You don't have to be here."

"Well, _someone's_ eager to get rid of me," Masquerade grumbled.

"I wonder why."

* * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N**: Yes, I'm putting an author's note in the middle of the chapter. I just feel obligated to inform you all that I have **NO** idea what Runo is learning in math right now. Mostly because I'm too lazy to think of what they would be doing, and too lazy to write about Masquerade actually teaching. But just for the record, he is very good at math, in answer to what one reviewer asked…Back for chapter one…Yeah. Because I feel like making it so…Yeah.

**Disclaimer**: Nearly forgot about this. I don't own Bakugan, or anything else used in this fanfic.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"How'd you get so good at math?" Runo asked suddenly as she continued to write on the paper.

"Where did this come from?" Masquerade asked, surprised. "That's a rather random question."

"Not so random," Runo mumbled while shrugging. She didn't really know why she was asking, she hadn't even been thinking of it.

Tigrerra watched silently from beside the blue haired girl, worry gnawing at her currently non-existing stomach. She didn't like how Runo seemed to be totally relaxed, as though Masquerade's presence no longer bothered her. And only after two meetings. Perhaps it was just a clever act on Runo's part, but maybe …

Maybe she really _was_ no longer bothered by his presence.

"Well, it's not like math is a great challenge," Masquerade said, with a small smirk. Runo scowled, insulted. "You just need to be able to think about each step clearly and logically. Once you put some thought into what you're doing and why you're doing it, it just kind of … falls into place." (**A/N**: DOES THAT MAKE SENSE TO ANYONE BUT ME?! …Well, it makes sense to Runo.)

"Huh," Runo muttered, turning her eyes back down to her work thoughtfully. "I never really thought of it like that…"

Masquerade shrugged, straightening up slightly. "Of course you didn't. You nearly done?"

"Uh…yeah. Just one last question."

"Don't need me to come to the rescue again?"

"No," Runo growled. She had a feeling that he was never going to let her live that down. "It's done, you don't need to do it for me, okay?"

"Fine," Masquerade sighed. "I'll just go then."

"Whatever."

Masquerade frowned. "That's friendly. You _could_ say good bye, or something like that."

Runo stuck her tongue out at him. "That friendly enough for you?"

"No, not really. Really now, do you know how much I'm helping you out here? I could be doing other stuff with my free time, but I decided to give it up for _you_. The least you can do is say good bye."

"It's not like I'm forcing you to help me! I'd rather it be anyone _but_ you!"

"Wow, thanks. That just makes me feel great about myself."

Runo slammed her binder closed and glared at the masked boy. "Why aren't you leaving already?!"

"I'm too busy trying to annoy you."

Runo grit her teeth together, fighting the urge to throw another book at him. "Besides _that_, it's not like you have anything to do here."

"But I'm bored," he grumbled. "I don't feel like going home."

"Too bad. You're going back right _now_."

"Pushy, aren't you?" He sighed. "Can't I at least have something to eat?"

Runo blinked in surprise. "Eat?"

"Yes, I want something to eat," Masquerade said, obnoxiously slowly. "Do you think you can get me something to eat?"

"Why? Don't you have food at your place?"

"…I think I might have a couple crackers left…"

"_Crackers_?" Runo stared at the blonde boy incredulously. "All you have are crackers?"

"It's not like I have anyone to buy groceries for me, and I don't get paid for anything that I do."

That wasn't what Runo had expected. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't really expected anything; she'd never thought about the food situation that Masquerade was in, or anything else about him, outside of the fact that he worked for Naga.

_It's not like I have anyone to buy groceries for me… _

Did that mean he didn't have any parents or anything?

She looked at him closely; he did look rather thin…

"Fine," she mumbled, looking away from him, so that he couldn't see the pity and awkwardness on her face. "If it means getting you out of here…"

Masquerade grinned, in both thanks and success, as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Milady," Tigrerra whispered as Runo closed the door behind her. "Why…?"

"Just like I said, Tigrerra," she said roughly as she made her way downstairs. "I just want him out of here."

Tigrerra didn't push her for more of her reasoning; she already knew the truth.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Runo was really quite proud of herself for being so covert. Lucky for her, her parents and Alice were all busy in with the restaurant, and she had been able to sneak into the kitchen and make a sandwich without anyone noticing.

She tossed the hastily made sandwich to Masquerade as she entered the room. He caught it gratefully.

"Thanks," he said. "See you tomorrow."

It wasn't till after he was gone that she remembered that tomorrow was Saturday.

**A/N**: How you like? Don't ask about me for some strange reason starving Masquerade...I love him that much. ^.^ By the way, I've got a poll on my profile, out of boredom and curiousity to see which of my stories people like...I don't know why...So anyways, if you may please vote on it so that I could ponder over the answers I get...Unless you don't wanna for some reason.


	5. Crashing On A Saturday Morning

**Chapter 5**

**A/N**: The beginning is for you Dan/Runo fans that may possibly be reading this...I feel bad for my harshness earlier in Chapter 1, and so decided to make it up to you in the form of the _tiniest_ bit of DanRuno. Although you are all so great, at least those of you that review…I don't know what people who haven't reviewed think…Hn. The point is, you are all so great, and some of you even like the pairing! ^.^ AWESOME! But I am the original MasqueradeRuno-er…person. Yeah…I think…I kinda am, I guess…

But as you probably saw earlier, I'm still making Runo like Dan. Why? Well, because it adds…DRAMA!!!! Ooooooohhhhh…Ooohhh…Ooohoooohohoohohohohoooohhh…Plus, it gives me something to write about and to advance with. But it's still Masquerade/Runo/Dan…And mostly MasqueradeRuno. So…HA! …Roar. LOVE YALLS!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bakugan. I never will.

It was the usual dream, a dream that embarrassed Runo greatly. If her friends ever found out about it, especially Dan…Well, she'd never be able to show her face again. She'd hide out in Antartica if she had to.

The sky was branded with the colors of the sunset. Orange, yellow, pink, beautiful, pure colors that were reflected off the lake's still waters and imprinted themselves into her eyes.

She dug her feet deeper in the warm sand that tickled her feet, and wrapped her arms tighter around _him_. "Oh Dan, this is _perfect_…"

"Anything for you," he whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

She sighed as he embraced her, turning her head to his. He stared into her eyes, devotion written all over his face. Gently, he brushed his lips against hers…

Suddenly, her dream, her perfect dream, was interrupted by a blinding light that didn't belong. Irritated, she whipped out her hand, intent on punishing whoever it was that awoke. She was satisfied when she felt her hand smack against something hard.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

Her eyes snapped open, and then snapped back shut as she hid under the sheets. "What are you doing here?!"

"I _said_ that I'd come over today, didn't I?"

Runo buried herself deeper into the bed, her face burning. "But it's Saturday, and I'm done my homework! You don't need to be here right now!"

"Too bad. Now, what did you slap me for?"

Runo poked her head out of the blanket to glare at Masquerade, who was rubbing his chin. She could see that the window curtains had opened; it must have been him that had done it. She didn't regret that hit at all.

"I was sleeping here! I was having a nice dream…"

Masquerade grinned slyly. "Oh yes, that was what you were talking about, wasn't it? Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Yes she did. Alice complained about it all the time. Well, not really; Alice never complained. But she had definitely mentioned it. She felt her gut turn to ice as Masquerade pretended to think hard.

"Now, what were you saying? I think that I kept hearing _Dan's_ name…"

Was he _teasing_ her?

She bolted up into a sitting position and threw her pillow at him. It connected with a _fwump_ and fell to the floor. To her utter disappointment, he barely seemed to care. "Now now, that was uncalled for. Now, why would you be saying Dan's name during a nice dream?"

"It's not any of your business," Runo mumbled, blushing furiously as she looked away. "Creep."

Masquerade let the comment slide. "Fine then, of course it isn't." He sounded sour again, like he had when Runo had said the Dan was coming over.

Runo looked around the room, wrapping her blanket around herself securely. "Where's Alice?" Masquerade had sat down on the red head's camp bed.

"Went to help your parents in the restaurant," he said casually. "They won't need you right now, it's pretty slow. They just want you to get some rest."

_Business will pick up though_, she thought. _And then you'd have to leave, even if I have to kick you out myself._

There was a knock at the door; before Runo could say anything, Masquerade had disappeared, just as the door opened to reveal Alice, wearing her apron and with a platter of food. The girl smiled.

"It's nice to see you're awake, Runo," she said as she walked to the side of Runo's bed, setting the plate on her lap. "I hope it wasn't me…"

"Nah," Runo said, rubbing her eyes. "The curtains…ended up blowing open and the light woke me up."

Alice frowned. "But Runo, the window is still closed…"

Her heart crashed as she realized her mistake. "Er, well…maybe they opened some other way. I don't know, I didn't actually see it…"

The red head nodded uncertainly. Runo could see that she didn't actually buy it, but Alice wasn't the kind of person to press things.

"So do you guys need me in the restaurant?" she asked as she hopped out of bed, hoping that Masquerade was wrong and that the place was packed…

"No, it's okay," Alice said, unintentionally crushing Runo's hopes. "There isn't very many. Me and your mom are enough, your dad went out for groceries. They want you to get some rest, they know how stressed you are because of school. Your mom told me to bring you some breakfast."

"Right," Runo said dully as Alice left. "Thanks."

"You should never doubt me like that."

Runo didn't jump as Masquerade returned, only scowled.

"_Someone's_ not in a very good mood, are they?"

"I wonder why," she snarled as she poked at her eggs with a fork. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the blonde sit back down on Alice's bed, looking at her. Or more specifically, the plate in her hands.

Sighing, she shoved the plate towards Masquerade, without looking at him. "Here."

"For me?" he said with fake surprise. "How thoughtful. But what about you?"

"I'm not hungry," she muttered, mentally warning her stomach not to make any incriminating noises. "And my parents will get mad at me if they find the plate still full."

"Okay then," he said, taking the plate from her with a grin. "If that's the reason."

She couldn't watch as he swiftly finished it off, too busy focusing on not letting her stomach growl.

She failed; Masquerade looked up from his empty platter with a frown as her stomach rumbled.

"You liar. You _are_ hungry."

"No I'm not," she lied, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Yeah, that would make him believe her all right.

Masquerade groaned. "Great, and I just ate all your breakfast."

"I don't care," she snapped. "I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Of course," he said, standing up. "Just wait right here."

He had disappeared with the plate. Runo sat there for a few minutes, wondering what he was doing.

When he returned, it was with a plate heaped with fresh food. Graciously, he offered it to her and stunned, she accepted.

"What…where…why?"

Masquerade shrugged. "You do live right on top of a restaurant. Besides, my conscience would torture me if you were to starve, and I knew it was my fault."

From inside her dollhouse, Tigrerra snorted in disbelief, just as Runo did.

"Oh, you're awake, Tig?" Runo asked brightly, trying to hide her mood from her Bakugan. Trying, and most likely failing.

"Yes, milady." She was awake, but she didn't sound at all pleased. Three guesses why.

"Eat up," Masquerade said, leaning back against the wall behind Alice's bed. "Before it gets cold."

She didn't try to argue, she was too hungry for it. Instead, she focused her energy on the plate.

"Are you trying to give yourself heartburn?" Masquerade muttered as she shoved the food into her mouth. "What a lady."

She only spared him a glance as she swallowed.

Minutes later, the plate was scraped clean and Runo was brushing crumbs off of her bed, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to go so crazy over food in front of him.

"Okay." Masquerade clapped his hands together. "…What are we doing?"

"_You're_ going to go back and leave me alone for the day," Runo said, pushing away the last of the crumbs. "And then you're going to leave me alone for the weekend."

"Really now? So rude, and after I got you food and _everything_."

Runo clenched her fists to keep from lashing out at him. "There's nothing for you to _do_ here. Why do you want to stay here so much?"

"Would you rather that I go and send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension?"

Runo's eyes widened. He had a point; as long as he was here, it meant that he wasn't out _there_, leveling up his Hydranoid. But what had him so eager to stay here that he'd use that against her?

"Fine," she grumbled, setting her plate down on her bed and standing up, planning to get Tigrerra. Instead, the blanket somehow got twisted around her feet, and tripped her.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her, stopping her just before she hit the floor. Her imagination instantly leapt back to the dream, where Dan had his arms around her so lovingly…

"Klutz," Masquerade commented. She felt her face grow hot, and hoped that he couldn't feel the heat emanating off of her.

"Rule Number One," she reminded him snappishly. "No…"

"No touching. Right." He dropped her.

"You creep!" she shouted, pushing herself up and rubbing her sore face. "What was that for?!"

"Rule Number One." He smirked at her outrage.

"You didn't have to just let me _fall_!"

Masquerade shrugged innocently. "Just following the rules."


	6. Does Marucho Have Nothing Better To Do?

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bakugan. If I did, Runo and Masquerade would have DEFINITELY gotten together. ^.^ It's fun to write!

"So…" Runo looked around, wishing that the awkward silence would break, and at the same time wishing it would never end.

Masquerade looked up from yet another book he had taken off of her shelf. "Hmm?"

"…Uh…"

Masquerade continued to stare at her patiently.

"I'm going to go online," she mumbled, as she walked to the computer and sat down. "If you still want to stay, you better hide."

The blonde boy groaned. "Hide _where_?"

"I don't know! Under the bed?"

He made a face, but stood up and walked to her bed. Instead of going under, he sat down at the side facing away from the screen.

"I can still see your hair!"

The tips of blonde vanished as Masquerade sank lower towards the ground. Sighing, Runo turned to her computer. After a few minutes of waiting for it to boot up, she was signed in.

"Oh, hey Runo." Runo felt her heart thump loudly as Dan grinned at her. "About time you decided to come on. We thought you were on a secret date."

Runo chuckled nervously, wishing that what he had said wasn't so close to the truth.

"Why are you still in your nightgown, Runo?" Julie asked, staring at her in confusion. "It's like, noon already."

"Really?" Runo asked, honestly surprised. She hadn't realized that much time had passed. "I…uh…" How could she tell them that she was too nervous too change into her regular clothes, because their mortal enemy was in the same room and refused to leave for whatever mysterious and possibly deranged/creepy reason?

"Whatever," Dan said, waving it off. "Where's Alice?"

"She's working in the restaurant. My parents told me to take a break."

Dan nodded. Runo's eyes flickered over the screen. It seemed that everyone, minus Alice, was there. (**A/N**: Remember, due to excessive laziness, ALICE IS NOT MASQUERADE IN THIS!!!!!!!!!!! REMEMBER!!!!!!!! Mostly for me, because of my brilliant forgetfulness.)

"You came just in time, Runo," Marucho said, adjusting his glasses. "I was just about to tell everyone something about Masquerade that I've noticed for the last few days."

Runo stiffened; did they find out? "Yeah?" she said, trying to seem casual. "What is it?"

Marucho coughed, signalling he was about to deliver some sort of speech. "Well, I have been doing my best to keep track of Masquerade's actions of late, through a great many web casts of people saying that he had stolen his Bakugan, and a record of his battles on the official site."

Runo wanted to scream at him to stop, that he might tip off the same boy he was talking about, that he was right behind her bed. But she stayed silent as the Aquos player continued.

"I have been trying to find a pattern in his battles, but there are none. As far as I can tell, he fights at anytime all day, practically 24/7, except at night, of course."

"Trying to make Hydranoid stronger," Shun murmured. They all shuddered; Runo wondered what Masquerade was thinking of all of this.

"But that seems to have changed in the last two days."

Her heart pumped harder. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…_

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"Well, for the last two days, his battles changed from _all_ day, to _most_ of the day. He stopped battling sometime shortly before 3:25, and then reappears for more battling after 5:30 on the first day, and 6:15 the second day. And today, he hasn't been seen at all, or participated in a single battle."

"But it's only been these last few days," Runo protested a bit too forcibly. Everyone looked surprised. "What if it's just nothing?"

"But what if it's something?" Shun rebutted softly. "There's too much at stake to just ignore this."

"He's right," Dan said grudgingly. "We have to keep it in mind."

"I'll keep watching Masquerade's battles," Marucho promised. "Right now I have to go."

"See ya, Marucho," Dan said as the younger boy signed off. "Okay, what do we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do right now until we know more," Shun said. "We'll just have to wait."

Dan growled in frustation, but it was obvious that he agreed with him.

"I think I hear my parents calling me," Runo lied, as the nervousness knotting her stomach mounted. She didn't want to let anything slip. "I'll see you guys later."

Without waiting for their farewells, Runo logged off, and shut down her computer for good measure. Behind her, Masquerade was getting up, chuckling softly.

"Getting worked up because I've been missing a few hours of game time. Your friends are rather observant, aren't they?"

"What's so funny?" she snapped. "They're getting suspicious!"

"Maybe I should come over less often," Masquerade said, his mouth turning into a grim slash. Then he grinned again; it frustated Runo to see how little he considered this to be important.

She almost told him that maybe he _should_ be here less, but stopped herself as she remembered his earlier comment. The less time he spent here, the more time he had to send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, which wouldn't help the larger problem at all.

But she couldn't ignore the fact that this meant that the Brawler's would be wondering why he wasn't brawling as much, and risk being found out. Not to mention that the more time she and Masquerade spent together (the thought almost made her gag), then the less time she herself would be able to spend brawling and with her friends. And that would be sure to raise their suspicions.

Frustated, she kicked her desk. The frame shuddered violently, and Runo hoped it wouldn't fall apart.

"What's the matter?"

She turned to glare at him. "_You!_ Don't you understand the mess you've gotten me into?!"

"It was _your_ decision to allow me to be your tutor."

She gnashed her teeth together. All this for a good math mark and information she was never going to get. She regretted the decision now, for sure.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"You have a phone in your room?" Masquerde asked as she picked it up.

"Yes, I do," she snapped. "Now shut up."

He shrugged and went back to the book.

"Hello?"

"Hey Runo!"

Dan. Just like it always did, her heart began to pump wildly.

"Hey, Dan," she said, keeping her voice light and casual. "What is it?"

"There's something I forgot to ask you. Would you like to go to the movies tonight?"

She nearly forgot how to breathe; did _Dan_ just ask her _out_? Her imagination went crazy, already envisioning the two of them snuggled together at the theater as the romance movie in front of them reached it's climax …

"A movie?" she whispered, hardly able to get those two simple words out. "Wha-what movie?"

"Me and the other guys were thinking that new horror that just came out," Dan said enthusiastically as Runo's heart plummeted. The other guys… obviously this was with the other Brawlers.

"Sure," Runo said dully. "What time?"

"It starts around sixish. Be there by then?"

"Sure."

"Kay. See ya tonight!" The phone went dead.

"Date with _Dan_ tonight?" Masquerade said coolly, flipping a page.

"No," she scowled, angered that he had been listening to the conversation. "It's _all_ of us Brawlers, for your information."

"Oh." Did Masquerade just relax, just the tiniest bit, or was it a trick of the light?

She sat back sullenly on the chair and glared at the wild haired boy, as though it was his fault that her hopes were just crushed. He ignored her, deeply involved in the book.

The silence finally got to her. "What's with the mask?" She had to ask _something_, it may as well have an interesting answer.

He looked up. "You just noticed now that I was wearing a mask, did you?"

She growled. "You know what I'm asking."

"And why should I answer you? It is _my_ personal business."

"I'm just curious!"

He sighed. "I don't see why I should answer this. It _is_ my business. Just as are any other questions you might want to ask of me."

"Why would I want to ask anything else about you?! What _would_ I ask you?"

"You must have a million questions," Masquerade said, setting down the book and staring at her intently. "You know, the mask thing, why I work for Naga, what's in it for me, why am I such a creep …"

Okay, maybe he was right about the million questions thing.

He kept going. "Why would I see both Earth and Vestroia destroyed, how I could be so cruel, where I live, my favorite color, favorite food, favorite animal, where I got my awesome coat …"

"_Okay_, I get it!" She slumped back into the chair, then sat back up. "You know, you forgot a few questions …"

"Like what?"

"Like why exactly you want to tutor me. And why you don't seem to want to leave."

"Again, my personal business."

"It's also _my_ business. It is _my_ house and _my_ homework. I think I deserve to know." She crossed her arms and glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"You have a point there," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll answer _those_ questions. Under one condition."

"Condition?" she asked suspiciously. "What condition?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

"Why should I have to fulfill some condition?" she pressed.

"Well, I don't want to actually answer those questions. So I need a good condition that you would never go for."

She once again resisted the urge to throw something at him.

**A/N**: Hee hee, six chapters! I'm proud of myself! And more DanRuno for those fans, though it's mostly onesided. Whatever. Still not going to happen here.

For those questions that Masquerade thought up, I just kind of wrote down questions I would ask him…Plus I was slightly hyper and giggly and random. I TOTALLY want to know his favorite color!!!!! And where he lives!!!!!!! Not so that I can _stalk_ him or anything…Of course not…I can't believe you would think me capable of such a thing…Heh…


	7. Tig, You Shouldn't Worry So Much

**Chapter 7**

**A/N**: Okay, Runo goes to the movie theater in this! And I just realized that I haven't really put a lot of the Bakugan in here, so I'll have a little section dedicated solely to them. Somewhat. So yeah…And I just realized that I wouldn't really be writing about the theater here…

**CloneGirl**: I don't feel like saying the disclaimer myself today. _Soooooo_ … MASKERADO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!

**Masquerade**: What now?

**CloneGirl**: Hee, he even answers to his nickname … *Giggle*

**Masquerade**: …Yeah, great. What is it?

**CloneGirl**: SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!! *Drum roll*

**Masquerade**: …What was that drum roll for?

**CloneGirl**: To announce you saying the disclaimer, silly! Now SAY IT!!!!!!!

**Masquerade**: Okay then. The disclaimer.

**CloneGirl**: …

**Runo**: That wasn't what she meant, you creep! God, you are SO annoying!

**Masquerade**: I'm not the one writing this, am I?

**CloneGirl**: Tee hee… *Smile*

**Runo**: Whatever, I'll say it. CloneGirl does not own Bakugan in any way. Thank goodness for that. Now can we get on with the story?! I mean, look at how long this is taking!

**Masquerade**: _Someone's_ a bit eager to get into the theater with Dan, aren't

they?

**Runo**: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!

After hours of hiding out in her room, avoiding questions from her parents and Alice and putting up with Masquerade, Runo was finally in her room, alone, with no annoying blond villian beside her. It felt nice.

He had finally relented and left, so that she would have enough time to get changed for her 'date', as he had called it. Runo was relieved, although she still threw her pillow at him again for the 'date' thing.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked, poking her head inside the room.

"Yep," Runo said, grabbing her purse from off of her computer chair. "Let's go."

Alice was relieved to see Runo acting normally. She had been weird all day, skulking up in her room and getting nervous whenever the red head had come to check on her.

"We're off, Mom and Dad!" Runo shouted as she and Alice hurried out of the restaurant. "See you later!"

"Don't stay out too late!" Mr Masaki called back, wiping a glass from the inside.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey Runo! Alice! Over here!" Dan waved the two girls over, grinning enthusiastically. The two of them hurried over to where the others were standing.

"You guys ready for this?" Dan asked excitedly as they walked into the theater. "It's supposed to be the best horror to have come out this year! _And_ the goriest!"

"Yippee," Runo muttered as they bought their tickets and went into the food line.

Tigrerra was silent, barely noticing Runo's unenthusiasm. She was staring at everyone else's Bakugan, all of them on their owner's shoulders, thoughtful.

Perhaps, when no one was paying attention…

* * * * * * * * * * *

**A/N**: Okay, I would try to describe that scene more, except I'm really lazy and don't feel like it. So instead, I'm just going to skip ahead to where Tigrerra puts her master plan into action. Kapeesh? …And the first paragraph doesn't make much sense…But oh well!

* * * * * * * * * * *

Silently and carefully, Tigrerra somehow managed to roll over to Runo's other shoulder. The girl didn't notice, she was too busy staring at the screen wide eyed, cowering beside Dan, who also looked a bit green. Julie clutched his other arm, to his ignorance.

She knew that Drago had seen her, though. He was on Dan's shoulder, right beside her. "Drago," she whispered urgently, quietly enough that the humans wouldn't be able to hear her. "Can you inform the others and have you all meet in that far corner of the theater? It is of the utmost urgency."

"Of course, Tigrerra," Drago answered her, hiding his confusion well. Smiling inwardly, Tigrerra rolled off of Runo's shoulder.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Well, what is it, Tigrerra?" Drago asked once they were all assembled in the corner. "What is the problem?"

She didn't know how to begin, exactly. Preyus interrupted her before she could say anything.

"Man, I'm telling you! Humans are _viiiooollleeent_. I'm surprised that Marucho was allowed to come see this!"

"Preyus," Skyress warned. "Tigrerra has something important to tell us."

"Okay, okay, sheesh! Fine then, just making a comment. Okay Tigrerra, shoot!"

"Well…" She tried to think about how to begin.

"Is this about Runo and why she has been acting so odd lately?" Drago asked quietly. "She seems so…distracted and distressed."

"Yes," Tigrerra whispered, though there was no need. "It is." Taking a deep breath, she told the other Bakugan.

"What?!" Preyus looked aghast; they all did. "_Masquerade_ is teaching Runo _math_?! Hoo boy, didn't see that coming!"

Tigrerra shushed them as they all began to talk at once. "Please, allow me to explain. Masquerade simply came to Runo a few days ago, offering to help her with her homework. He didn't ask for anything in return, simply offered his help. The only thing he wanted was for it to be secret. However, he never said that _I_ wasn't allowed to tell."

"It's obviously a way of getting information from the Brawlers," Skyress said gravely.

"Why would Runo agree to something like this?" Gorem mused.

"Masquerade already has his own information source," Drago reminded them. "And I suppose that Runo agreed to it because there maybe a chance that she could get information from him, I assume?"

Tigrerra nodded eagerly, relieved that someone understood. "Yes. However, he has so far been very elusive. But…"

"What?"

"He has agreed to answer some of Runo's questions for him…on a condition."

"A condition?" Skyress asked worriedly. "What kind of condition?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. _Apparently_, he hasn't thought of one yet."

"What if Masquerade is planning to somehow get Runo on his side?" Gorem asked.

"That could be possible," Drago muttered. A silence fell over them as they contemplated what to do next.

"Should we tell everyone else?" Gorem finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, we should," Skyress said. "This is a very important matter, and the humans should know of it."

"What do you think, Tigrerra?" Drago asked.

"I think," she said slowly, "That is would be most prudent for them to know of this. But Runo is not to know that I have told you all of this. You don't want to risk Masquerade discovering that the secret is out."

"Yes, wise choice," Skyress murmured. "But when should we tell them?"

"How about tomorrow?" Drago suggested. "We will have them meet, excluding Runo, of course, and explain to them what is going on."

"Agreed," Tigrerra said with a nod. "I'd say that Marucho's house would be the best place."

Suddenly, the theater was flooded with lights. With a shock, the Bakugan realized the movie was over.

"Oh man, we're gonna get caught!" Preyus cried as they waddled as fast as they could towards where their owners were, trying to avoid being trampled on.

"Tig? What are you guys doing on the floor?"

The Bakugan looked up, to see the Brawlers before them, bending down to save them from the herd of exiting people.

"We had to discuss something," Drago answered, keeping as vague as possible.

"Really? What?" Dan asked.

"Er…Nothing of importance really…"

"Man, was that movie gory or _what_?" Preyus complained loudly, coming to the rescue. "What did you think, Marucho?"

The small blonde boy didn't answer his Bakugan. He looked rather pale and distant.

"_Please_ tell me you aren't going to be having nightmares…"

**A/N**: And THAT, peoples, is as much as I feel like writing for this chapter. Because there was no Maskerado-kun in this chapter, I didn't really feel up to writing it…So I just kinda rushed…Sorry…


	8. Hormones And The Condition Of Doom

**Chapter 8**

**A/N**: Okaaaaaaay…So, the beginning of this chapter is _just_ after Maskerado-kun left Runo's so that she could go to the theater. Alright? …Alright. Hope ye enjoy.

I'm sorry for how boring that chapter was, animelvr23. I had to get that over with, and I had to get it over with as painlessly as possible. Don't worry, this chappie has fluffy moments. Kinda... And to Lawliet's Girl, yes Tigrerra betrayed Runo. But you can't really blame her too much. She's worried about Runo...*Sigh* Foolish Tig...

**CloneGirl**: Maskerado-kun, wanna _actually_ say the disclaimer?

**Masquerade**: No. Not really.

**CloneGirl**: Aw, _pleeeeaaaaase_? Please? Please? Please? Please? Plea-

**Masquerade**: _Fine_. CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan, none at all. Thank god.

"Nice to finally see you back, Masquerade."

Masquerade glanced at the Bakugan hidden in the shadows of the hallway as he stepped out of his portal. "Cranky, Hydranoid? What would your problem be?"

The Darkus Bakugan rolled out of his little hiding place and up to Masquerade's foot. The blonde bent down to pick him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"You've been gone the _entire_ day," Hydranoid said severely as Masquerade strode down the hall. "And I believe you haven't fought a _single_ _battle_ in all that time."

"I _am_ allowed some free time, Hydranoid," the boy reminded him as he approached a huge glass mirror. "I have already sent more than enough Bakugan to the Doom Dimension; it doesn't hurt to take a break now and then."

"Master, this is unlike you," the Darkus Bakugan said, the worry clear in his hiss of a voice. "For the last few days, ever since you began tutoring that Brawler girl, you have been acting oddly, and you seem far less concerned for Lord Naga's will than normal…"

Masquerade paused, the tips of his fingers pressed against the cool glass. Hydranoid didn't dare look at his master, instead choosing to stare at his unfathomable reflection.

"You think that I am becoming disloyal to Naga?" Masquerade asked coolly. "Is that what you think?"

"Of course not. I'm just…concerned for you. What in the world could have possibly possessed you to _tutor_ a _Brawler_ in _math_? I did not expect this from you."

"I have my reasons," Masquerade said, pushing against the mirror and expertly stepping in, avoiding being hit as it swung around. "Reasons that do not concern you."

"…Of course," Hydranoid said stiffly. "Pardon my intrusion."

"You are pardoned."

The two were silent as Masquerade carefully made his way down the winding staircase. Hydranoid fidgeted slightly. Finally, Masquerade sighed.

"What is it, Hydranoid?"

"Master," the Darkus Bakugan burst out, "I have learned much about teenage humans, and…"

"Where did you get your information from? TV?"

If Bakugan could blush, Hydranoid would have. "Wha…No, of course not, I would never stoop so low as to…A _human_ device, why would I…I was simply trying to learn more about your race!"

"I see," Masquerade said dryly as he opened the door to his computer room. "And you have learned…?"

Hydranoid hesitated for a moment. "…Does…Does this have anything to do with teenage hormones?"

Masquerade nearly stumbled as his Bakugan said that, and was thankful that his face was hidden. "What? No. Of course not. I told you, I have my reasons for what I'm doing."

"So you aren't…Attracted to this girl in anyway?"

"Of course not," Masquerade mumbled, looking away from Hydranoid. "It has nothing to do with me _liking_ Runo. Absolutely nothing. And it isn't your business anyway."

"…Of course…Are you going to be going back tomorrow?"

"Well, yes…Yes I am. Is there a problem with it?"

Masquerade was surprised by how snappish his master sounded. "Well, it might be in your best interest to carry out Naga's orders…But I suppose that since you have, apparently, already done enough…"

"Yes I have." Masquerade took Hydranoid from his shoulder and set him down on the desk as the room opened up around them, shifting from a dark, dingy basement room to the high tech computer room. "It won't hurt. Besides, I'm sure that you will also appreciate a day off."

_No. I would want to do what Lord Naga requires from me_, he thought, but didn't dare voice this aloud. "Master, what if…what if the Brawler girl tries to…Well, attempts to sway you into revealing what Lord Naga is planning?"

"I already have that taken care of," Masquerade said smoothly. "Runo's interrogation skills are sadly limited."

"Yes, but…Well, in some of these 'TV programs', _which I only watch as to learn more about humans_, females will sometimes attempt to trick males through means that I believe only to be available to them…"

Masquerade suddenly went very still, and looked at the Bakugan oddly. "Are you saying…that you think Runo…in order to get information…might try to…_seduce_ me?"

Hydranoid took note of the faint blush that was appearing on what could be seen on his master's face, another action most unlike him. "Well, if she were to get desperate…"

Masquerade took no notice of what could be percieved as an insult. "No, she wouldn't try that," he mumbled, typing into his computer with no clear idea of what he was doing. "She wouldn't. That is completely unlike her. I don't even think it will cross her mind. She…she hates my guts. So no way…"

His spiel was suddenly cut short by the grin that appeared on his face.

"That is actually," he said slowly, "a very good idea. There is no way she'd try something like that…"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Wake up, princess."

A scene most similar to yesterday's played out, though this time Masquerade was wise enough to stay out of the path of Runo's hand.

"_Nooooo_," she groaned, all whispers about Dan abandoned. "Leave. Now. Before I eat you."

"You have my quivering in my boots," Masquerade said in a dry tone, relaxing on Alice's bed. How thankful he was that the red head was an early riser. "How was your dream? Had nothing to do with _Dan_, I presume?"

"_No_. Now _leave_, it's Sunday. Go. Shoo. _Away_."

"But I wanted to tell you about how I finally thought of a condition…"

Slowly and warily, Runo poked her head out of the folds of her blanket, and glared at the intruding blonde. "Condition? You finally thought of one?"

Tigrerra stirred from her dollhouse and listened intently. This may be a piece of useful information that she could deliver to the others…

Suddenly, without warning, the door burst open and Masquerade was gone.

"Alice? What is it?"

"Um…I just had to grab my purse," the red head said, almost nervously, hurrying to her bed. "Your…Your parents asked me to run to the market and grab some groceries…I should be back soon. Your parents want you have some rest again today, so you can just stay in room all day again if you want. And your parents are going to visit a friend, they wanted me to tell you."

"Sure…?" Runo half-glanced at Tigrerra, her heart still beating fast from the close call.

"Yes, so…See you later, I guess…" Alice hurried out of the door eagerly, leaving Runo to be befuddled.

"Wonder what her problem is?"

Runo shrieked, whipping around. Masquerade moved back in time to avoid her hand again.

"What is it with you and slapping?"

The blue haired girl took some deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "Don't sneak up on me like that! Geez!"

Masquerade smirked. "What, did I scare you?"

Instead of answering, she turned away with her arms crossed and humphed. "What's this big condition?"

He chuckled softly, seating himself beside Tigrerra's dollhouse. "Are you sure you want to hear it? It's not as if you would ever go through with it…it would save us a lot of trouble if we just forgot about it…and the questions you want to ask me."

She gritted her teeth, still refusing to look at him. "Just tell me."

"Are you sure…?"

"_Yes_. I want to know what it is. Don't think I'm letting you off so easy."

"Fine then…" Her back tensed as he slid off of her bedside table and moved in close beside her. She refused to turn around or show any emotion. "Are you really sure?"

"Just tell me!"

"Well, if you insist…" She found her heart beating eratically as she felt him lean closer, and her breath was becoming jagged. What the heck? Was she actually getting _nervous_ around him?

"My condition," he said, voice dropping down to a mysterious whisper, "is…a kiss."

**A/N**: Oh my god, I'm actually giggling from writing that. I am giggling insanely. In fact, it's taking me a very long time to calm down and write this. Tee hee…that was a weird ending…but I had to try to pay more attention to the pairing. I think I was beginning to deviate from it.

You know, I think that Maskerado-kun should teach Runo in another subject…just for a bit more purpose and some change…and I know just the class…*chuckles evilly, imagining the moments that can arise from this*

…I'm still giggling…


	9. Not The Best Idea, Masquerade

**Chapter 9**

**A/N**: Helloooooooo…I am SO tired. I'm just coming down from a sugar rush…I should get on another rush…It may help with my writing…Or just make it all weird and random and junk…Blagh…

And thanks to Lawliet's Girl, who caught my mistake. Sorry about that…I did mean Hydranoid there. I should have checked it over…Na. And sorry to Haine-Chan…I didn't realize…na, doesn't matter very much…guess that condition just isn't the most original…na, I already knew that. I just wanted to write about Runo blowing up over it. ^.^ Plus, it was kinda cute.

**Disclaimer**: Bah…I'm too lazy to try and make Masquerade say the disclaimer…or make anyone else say it…you can all deal with this. I do not own any rights to Bakugan.

"So what is this about?" Julie asked as they all settled themselves in the plush couches of Marucho's 'living room', although the more appropiate term should have been 'a ball room with couches and tables and a wide screen TV'. Shun stayed standing, arms crossed and looking the other direction

"Yes Dan, why have you called us all here?" the shorty himself asked..

"And why wasn't Runo allowed to come?" Alice asked worriedly.

The messy haired boy shrugged. "Beats me. Drago just told me to call everyone and have us meet at Marucho's place."

All eyes turned to the Pyrus Bakugan as he hopped down from Dan's shoulder onto the glass coffee table, joined by the other Bakugan.

"Well?" Shun said softly.

"Man, you guys are going to _freak_!" Preyus said excitedly, pratically hopping up and down. "This is _major _news!"

"It is, most surely, disturbing," Skyress added grimly.

"Aw, what could be so bad?" Julie asked with a cheerful smile. "I bet you guys are just trying to work us up for nothing."

"Does it have anything to do with Masquerade?" Shun asked softly, his amber eyes darkening in worry. Obviously, he was taking this much for seriously than Julie.

Drago hesitated, for just a moment. "…Yes. It has to do with Masquerade…and with Runo."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Runo's mouth dropped open in shock. "…What?"

The masked boy behind her chuckled, the breath of it tickling the back of her neck, making her more nervous with every passing second. "See? I told you that you wouldn't want to hear it…"

"What kind of condition is that?!"

Masquerade jumped slightly; the furious voice wasn't Runo's, but her Bakugan's.

"How could you…what…you…Runo! Do…_something_!" Tigrerra demanded, forced into incoherency by her anger and indignation on Runo's behalf. "Do not allow him to…to set…_this_ as a condition! Masquerade, get away from her!"

Masquerade smirked, refusing to be moved. "Oh dear, the little helpless ball is threatening me. Well, Runo?" The blonde boy turned his attention back to the silent girl who's back was to him. "Are you going to accept this condition, or reject it?"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"_What_?!"

All the Brawlers were standing now, staring down at the group of Bakugan wide eyed as Drago finished relating what Tigrerra had told him.

"See? I _knew_ they were going to freak," Preyus said smugly.

"What do you mean that Runo…that Runo is…" Dan could hardly talk, and instead spluttered out his shock.

"_Runo_ is getting _math_ lessons from…_Masquerade_?!" Julie spat out the last word, as though it were poison to her lips. "Why would she do _that_?!"

"Tigrerra said that she was hoping to get information out of him," Drago muttered, regretting that he had made the choice to reveal this to the Brawlers. "Not to mention that school is a vital aspect of human youth life, or so I am told."

"At least it explains why Runo's been acting weird, and why Masquerade has been pulling disappearing acts," Shun said thoughtfully.

Alice's face was pale and drawn as she tried to absorb this new information. "Masquerade…was in Runo's room…all that time…"

Julie suddenly gasped. "You don't think he'd…I don't know, be a creeper or something?"

The red head moaned at the thought, sitting back down on the couch heavily. "Oh my…Masquerade…and Runo…"

"You almost make them sound like a…_couple_," Dan mumbled, shuddering at the thought.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Hydranoid was surprised to see Masquerade back so early.

"What happened?" Hydranoid asked warily, eyeing his master carefully. The normally calm boy was out of breath and bedraggled, as though he had just finished escaping from a stampede of rabid rhinoceroses. For all the Darkus Bakugan knew, he could have been.

"Nothing," Masquerade answered quickly, almost embarrassed. "Runo just…took it a bit worse than I thought she would…but I guess I should have expected it…"

Hydranoid could have rolled his eyes if he had been able to as he watched his master walk away with a slight limp.

Masquerade stopped and looked back at his Bakugan, scowling at the looks he was getting. "She got in a single lucky kick. That's all. I did a pretty good job at evading her, I think."

"Of course," Hydranoid said with a sigh. "I hope that you now realize that you should never go back there and instead focus on your job…?"

"Oh, I'm going to go back," Masquerade said calmly, despite his protesting, throbbing leg. "I still have to help her with her homework, now don't I? Although now that I know that she really _does_ hate me…" he added in a glum mumble, so low that the Darkus Bakugan missed it.

"Masquerade!" Hydranoid shouted in exasperation, rolling up to his master's foot. "This is silly of you! There is no explanation or reasoning that _I_ can see for why you are doing this! Helping the _enemy_ with their _homework_…What exactly are you planning?"

"It has nothing to do with you," the blonde boy said stiffly, walking away faster. "Be sure, I am not wasting my time…"

"We already have a sure and reliable source of information, so this girl is not needed with that," Hydranoid interrupted, catching his master offguard, "and you do not seem inclined to bring your brawling gear when you go there, so you can't be planning to fight her and become more powerful. I would say that you may be trying to convince her to join us, but _aggravating_ her hardly seems to be the correct tactic, and is not usually the one you choose. Just tell me; what are you planning?"

* * * * * * * * * * *

Runo stood there, panting hard, shooting dagger-eyes at the spot where the blond boy had finally decided to disappear, barely realizing that she had somehow smashed her computer chair in her rage.

"That creep," she hissed, her hands balling up into fists. "That…how dare he…"

"Milady…"

Runo didn't move, just kept staring at the same spot, as though she could somehow cause the masked boy pain if she glared hard enough. "What?!"

Tigrerra faltered. "Well…it just seems as though…that seemed like a rather long hesitation…almost as though you were…_considering_ his condition?"

The blue haired girl spun around, and for a moment Tigrerra feared that she would be thrown out of the window. "What do you mean by that? That I might have _wanted_ to…to…to agree?! No I don't, no thank you!"

Runo flung herself onto her bed and buried her head into her arms grumbling furiously. It was about half an hour until she moved from that position.

"Ru…Runo?"

Runo pulled her head back up and looked backwards; Alice was just coming through the door, and was looking around the messy room in shock. In addition to the ruined chair, several papers were strewn about the floor, and books lined the base of the walls from where they had made earlier contact. "Alice?"

"Runo, what happened in here?" she asked in distress, bending down to pick up one of the splintered chair legs. "Did…did something happen?"

Now would have been a good time for an excuse, but none came as Runo opened her mouth. Her mind had been wiped blank. "Er…well, you see…there was this…um…"

"How about we just clean this up?" Alice suggested, piling up the rest of the chair carefully. "You're lucky that the café is closed today and that no one was here…"

"Yeah, lucky," Runo agreed in a monotone, following her friends example. Yes, she had been given one rare ray of good luck, but she couldn't feel the joy of it.

They worked together in silence, Runo to caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the glances that Alice kept giving her, suspicious and worried.

* * * * * * * * * * *

People aren't supposed to realize they were dreaming, right? In all of her other dreams, she had thought this to be totally real, the beach, the sunset, the lake and the boy. But now…now the beauty of it just seemed so empty, so surreal. She just sat there, shying away from her Dan and waiting patiently for this to end.

Runo was relieved when she felt herself slowly being dragged back into conciousness and out of this uncomfortable dream world.

The dream Dan, who had been silent since she had first spurned his advances, finally spoke up. She caught his whispered words just in time, and couldn't figure them out.

"…_Which one?_"

**A/N**: …Naaaaaaaaa…that was an odd chapter…yeah…food…I need food…I need…yam fries…


	10. Runo's Spaz Moment

**Chapter 10**

**A/N**: Na, na na, na _naaaaaaa_ na…Hiyo!!!! I am SO tired!!!!!! Isn't that…um…um…I'm not sure if I should say great or terrible…NA!!!! Oh, and thank you, Haine-chan! You really would have gotten me yam fries? ^.^ YAY!!!!!! Oh, and...I HAVE REACHED DOUBLE DIGITS!!!!! MY FIRST STORY WITH DOUBLE DIGITS!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!! AND I CONVERTED SOMEONE TO RUNOMASQUERADENESS!!!!!! Affect101, you are now...um...well, you are now my protege in the RunoMasquerade-ness...I am truly amazing. *Preens self*

**Disclaimer**: I, CloneGirl the Amazing and Narcissistic, do not own any rights to Bakugan. At all. Obviously.

There was _no_ _way_ they could do this, not to her favorite class.

"Runo?" Tigrerra asked carefully, as Runo walked in a zombie-like state back home from school. "Milady…are you okay? I know that you are surprised and disappointed by this…"

A high-pitched giggle escaped the girl's lips, and Tigrerra sincerely hoped that Masquerade would learn to be wise and stay away.

* * * * * * * * * * *

No such luck. But at least he seemed to sense that it was better to not arouse Runo's anger too much today, to be judged from the fact that he wasn't anywhere close to her bed, but was instead on the bedside table, as was now usual. He didn't even deliver some sort of snarky comment about the blank look on her face. In fact, he was cringing slightly away, ready to run in case Runo had murder on her mind.

To both his and Tigrerra's surprise, Runo totally ignored the wild haired boy, and instead walked calmly to the side of her bed, fell into it face-down, and screamed into the pillow.

Tigrerra toppled from her mistress' shoulder and clattered to the floor, popping open. "Runo? Runo, are you alright?"

She answered by pounding her fists against the bedframe, her voice only slightly muffled. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM SO _MUCH_!"

"She isn't talking about me, is she?" Masquerade asked, pulling his legs up from the floor for safety's sake. "Or is she talking about someone else?"

The Haos Bakugan didn't answer him, too busy trying to calm the blue-haired girl down. "Runo, please calm down, this is an overreaction…"

"Calm down?!" Runo pulled her head up from her pillow in order to glare at her Bakugan. "_Folman_ put a _trophy case_ in the _gym_!"

"…" Masquerade looked at Runo, perplexed. "…Okay, I'm lost. Care to enlighten?"

Runo whipped her head around and glared at him, as though it were his fault she had to go through this new torture. "Folman. The math teacher. Just became became the gym teacher. He's the math _and_ gym teacher," she hissed, her hands squeezing the poor pillow tightly as though imagining them around her narcissistic teacher's neck. "And he put a trophy case in the gym in order to show off. With all his trophies. _And_ a bowling ball trophy."

"A bowling ball, that just makes everything worse," he said dryly, forgetting that he was supposed to try and not make Runo's temper worse than it already was. "The whole 'showing off his trophies' thing is a bit stupid of him, but that's really no reason to go attack poor innocent pillow. Really now."

"No, you don't understand." She spoke as slowly as she was sitting up, still staring at him with a panicked look in her eyes. "He completely changed the class. He made it co-ed."

"…That still doesn't help me much. You have a bunch of rowdy boys in your class? I'm sure you could just scare them into behaving."

"_No_." Runo shook her head anxiously. "You don't know the _reason_ that he put us together."

"Well, it would be helpful if you told me this oh-so mysterious reason…"

She groaned, falling back into her bed and mumbled something out.

"Sorry, didn't hear that," Masquerade said, putting a hand by his ear. "Could you speak up?"

Her voice came the slightest bit stronger, obscured as it was by the pillow. "He changed the curriculum. We aren't doing basketball anymore."

Masquerade glanced at Tigrerra, looking for some sort of specification. The tiger-like Bakugan offered none. Sighing, he asked, "May I ask what it was changed into?"

"…"

"I think you might have built up the suspense enough," Masquerade remarked, tapping his fingers against the wood of the bedside table. "Come on, spit it out."

"…_Dance unit_."

Masquerade stared at her, and tried his best not to laugh. "I suppose that this is the part where the bowling ball makes everything worse?"

Runo buried her head deeper in embarrassment. "I…accidentally made it fall on my partner's head, okay? It's not my fault that the stupid case was so freaking huge…it was in my way, okay?!"

"Yeah, I get it now." Masquerade allowed himself a chuckle, soft enough that it escaped Runo's ears in her misery. "Am I to suppose that your dancing skills aren't the best?"

"…Shut up. And…" Again, she raised her head, and looked at Masquerade suspiciously. "And…and don't think that I'm going to ask you to help me with this, you creep!"

Masquerade slid a bit away from her, as she began to remember yesterday's 'conversation'. "Now now, I didn't even offer to…"

"YOU CREEP!" Runo leapt to her feet, grinding her teeth together. "How _dare_ you come back here after what you said yesterday!"

"I had to think of _something_ that you wouldn't agree to," he said carefully, slipping off of the table and edging around the wall slowly. "It's not like I actually…"

With a 'humph', Runo sat back down, throwing her backpack onto the bed and pulling out her textbook and binder, probably the same way she would pull out someone's guts. (**A/N**: …That was a gross thought…strangely enough, I can imagine Runo doing that…I'm scared of her now.)

Masquerade didn't move from his spot on the far wall, in case this was some sort of tactic to lure him into a false sense of security. Not that Runo was doing a very good job with that, not with how viciously she was opening her books and slamming them on her bed. Somehow, despite the cushion of the mattress, it still made a '_bang_' sound.

Ignoring him, she pulled out her pencil and set it to the paper. Instead of making a nice, pretty mark that is most preffered when one is doing their homework, it stabbed straight through the flimsy paper and ended up making a huge rip.

With a little squeal of frustation, Runo snapped the rings of her binder open, which was basically pointless as she just ripped the now-useless paper out anyways. Balling it up, she threw it to the other side of the room, barely missing the blonde intruder.

"Runo," he said apprehensively, "I have a suggestion. Why don't you take ten deep breaths before you have no paper left?"

The evil look in her glare was enough to tell him that he shouldn't have said anything.

"Better idea. _Tigrerra_ can tell you to take ten deep breaths. Tigrerra?"

Tigrerra snarled at him, but still said, rather grudgingly, "I'm afraid that Masquerade is right, milady. You must calm yourself…"

"_Calm myself down_?! I'm perfectly calm already! I'm _FINE_, in fact! Do you think that I'm _not_ fine?!" Her last sentence sounded strangely like a threat. Masquerade had the feeling that this was what it was like to be terrified for your life.

"Okay…" The blonde boy raised his hands defensively, thinking that it might be best to just leave before he got his head bitten off.

But where was the fun in that?

For the second time, Runo connected her pencil to the paper. She was successful; no destruction this time. Surprisingly slowly, she began writing, concentration etched deep on her face.

Masquerade frowned, glancing at her elbow, where her textbook lay abandoned. "Am I to guess that you have suddenly developed pyschic powers and no longer need the textbook's assistance?"

Runo raised her head to yell at him again, but the words died on her tongue as she realized that he had a point. She glanced back at her paper.

Bemused, Masquerade watched a look of pure horror creep upon her face, panicked and confused. She ripped out the paper and, like before, bunched it up and threw it away, this time behind her and away from the wild haired boy. It tumbled onto the floor, stopping by the a leg of the bedpost. He wondered briefly what she had written on there.

Without a word, Runo pulled her textbook forward so that she could look at it better. She stared at the page, blinking slowly.

"Need my help?" Masquerade asked, somewhat dryly, taking an experimental half-step forward.

"NO! I can do it _myself_."

Masquerade quickly stepped back. "Whatever you say, ma'am."

Runo glared at her textbook for the wrong it had done her; she couldn't make heads or tails of the words on the page. She picked it up and looked at it closer, hoping to find some sort of hidden clue within the ink. When that failed her, she tried flipping it upside down. As should be obvious, that attempt proved to be fruitless as well.

"You sure you don't need my help?" he asked slowly.

For a full minute she said nothing, just kept staring stubbornly at the unweilding book, before sighing and flipping it around so that Masquerade could see the questions upon the page. "What does this mean?" she muttered resentfully.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Runo?" Alice peeked her head through the door, wondering if she would catch a glimpse of the blonde boy who was now her friend's tutor. The thought still frightened her.

However, the only two living beings in the bedroom were Tigrerra and the blue haired girl herself, packing away her school things.

Runo glanced up, her expression tired and grumpy. "Hey Alice," she said in a monotone, zipping up her backpack.

"Runo, you look terrible," Alice remarked in concern, sitting down beside her. "Why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat?"

The girl did look to be the worse for wear, her face strangely pale and listless, and she wondered if Masquerade had any hand in it. Obligingly, Runo stood up and grabbed Tigrerra, and disappeared out the door.

Sighing Alice stood up, spotting a rather large paper ball at one side of the room. With a wry little grin, she walked over to it and picked it up, seeing the rip within the folds of the crinkled paper. She turned around, intending to toss it into the waste basket.

Another, smaller ball of white caught her eye, right by the bedpost. She walked to it and, absentmindedly, unwrinkled it and smoothed it out, glancing down at what it had.

She went still, eyes widening with shock and worry. The single word that was written on it wasn't complete; just a little part. Yet it had been scribed carefully and neatly, with special little embellishments. Like when a lovesick schoolgirl wrote out the name of her crush instead of writing her notes.

_Masqu_

**A/N**: …That was an interesting end, na. Finally, the pairing takes more shape…*laughs evilly*…And I have decided that I was totally stupid to have Tigrerra tell the others what was going on. Because that scene could have been more dramatic, if Alice hadn't known what was going on…it's just, I needed _something_ to happen in the movie theater…and I didn't want it to be a DanRuno moment…na. I'll have to live with my mistake…

I wonder if I should have Alice walk in on Masquerade and Runo sometime…


	11. For The Gym Mark

**Chapter 11**

**A/N**: Na, I don't really have much to say about this chappie…except that it's fairly fluffish. No confession yet though, for those that have been saying they want to see it soon. Sorry. ^.^

You guys thought you hated the teacher last chapter? Let's see what you think of him now…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Bakugan, so sorry to disappoint.

Restless green eyes stared up at her plain ceiling, blinking ever so often. Runo sighed, soft enough so that she wouldn't wake Alice.

She scared of the dream she knew she would have, if she would realize the fakeness of it again, if it would seem as empty as it was before. Most of all, she was scared if someone would end up replacing Dan.

It was silly. She wasn't growing a crush on…that boy. She couldn't bear to think of the name now, it was so embarrassing. She wasn't developing a crush, she _couldn't_ be developing a crush, no matter how much he was slowly dominating her thoughts…

No matter what she had nearly written that afternoon.

It was only because he was there, annoying her, and she couldn't focus. There had been too much on her mind, too much…but that didn't excuse the girly script she had used, how much care she had put into it before she had realized what she was doing.

Slowly, she pulled her arm out from under the blanket and let it fall down the side, fingers groping for the little ball. She just had to make sure it really did exist…

Frowning, she stretched her arm farther, hand patting the hardwood floor. But no crinkled bunch of paper made contact with her hand. Probably just rolled under her bed…

* * * * * * * * * * *

Runo slumped down in the chair across from her teacher, waiting for him to stop looking at himself from all angles in a small, hand-held mirror.

Finally, Folman looked up and stared at Runo in surprise. "Masaki? What are you doing here?"

"You called me here," she grumbled, sinking lower in her chair. God, she felt terrible. The past week hadn't been the best, what with the class changes, her tutor, and the fact that the Brawlers had been acting very strangely around her, particularily Alice. They've been acting strangely casual, almost fakely so, and kept giving her weird looks.

Folman frowned, blue eyes searching her over for an answer. Suddenly, his face brightened up as he remembered. "That's right! I wanted to talk about you about your grades…" His gaze half-drifted back to his mirror, before regretfully putting it down.

"Okay…" For some strange and random reason, she wanted to shove that mirror down his throat.

"Now…you were having some trouble with your math classes at first, but those are improving…" He smiled to himself, still believing he was the reason for this improvement.

The real reason was barely any better.

"But with your gym classes…" He sighed dramatically, running a hand through his thick, wavy brown hair. "I was told that you were a star in that class, but with the performance that I have seen in the week since I have taken it over…now, I know that I may be a bit of a distraction…" (**A/N**: That's something that my math teacher would actually say. Trust me, he is _that_ full of himself. It's hilarious.)

"It's just the…the dancing," Runo interrupted. "It's just not my strongest suit…maybe if we wrapped it up…"

"No," Folman said firmly, crossing his well-muscled arms, which he clearly showed off with the T-shirts he wore. "I have sworn to myself that I will help you with this…_disability_ that prevents you from being able to dance properly! I'm going to turn you into a dancer!"

Runo stared at him in disbelief, trying to restrain her temper. _Don't break anything, don't break anything…_

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Runo, I believe punching your teacher in the nose might have been a bit of an overreaction," Tigrerra said as her mistress hit herself over and over again with her math textbook, hoping that her parents might unground her if she underwent brain damage. Or might try to find her a proper dancing teacher, seeing as apparently neither of them could dance themselves. Curse hereditary family traits…

"He deserved it," the blue haired girl mumbled, setting her textbook down on her blanket and clutching her aching head. "_Ow_…that hurt…"

"What is this? Runo punched her teacher in the nose and got grounded? I didn't expect _that_ to happen."

She turned her head sharply upwards, to see a certain villian smirking down at her. "Shut up. I hate you. This is all your fault, I just know it."

"I'm sure it is," he said dryly. "So, I suppose that's the reason why you're home so early?"

She glared at him, picking up her textbook threateningly.

"…I will take that as a yes. Maybe we should get started on the homework."

With another scowl, she crossed her arms, refusing to open her binder. Masquerade cocked his head, confused.

"I'm pretty sure that the reason I'm here is to help you with your homework. It's kind of useless if you won't even get your homework out."

She cast her eyes downwards, thinking hard. It was very possible that it was her only option…she may have to kill herself afterwards, but if it meant that there was a possibility that she could increase her precious gym mark…her parents couldn't dance, and she didn't want to ask her friends. She had a feeling that Dan would never let her live it down…

"Runo?" Masquerade passed a hesitant gloved hand over her eyes. "Are you going to get your homework out?"

Her decision was based strictly on her need to improve her mark. Of _course_ it didn't cross her mind that she should ask him because of any growing _feelings_…it was just strictly business.

The memory of the piece of paper she had written earlier, still missing, flashed through her head. She quickly squashed it; that had absolutely nothing to do with anything. At all.

Finally, she looked at Masquerade, her sworn enemy/math tutor, and hated herself for what she was about to ask. "Do…do you think you could help me with…dancing?"

_**~Random Moment **__**That Does Not Actually Pertain To Story**__** But I Felt Like Writing Just For The Sake Of It~**_

Masquerade had lately been going to bed earlier, grumbling about something or another, and Hydranoid had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with tutoring the Brawler girl. However, for once the Darkus Bakugan didn't care. It gave him some…alone time.

"_Ooooooh…who lives in a pineapple under the sea?!_"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"_Is so_ _full of holes and porous is he?!_"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"_If nautical nonsense be something you wish…_"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!_"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Sponge-bob, Square-pants, Sponge-bob, Square-pants, Sponge-bob…square…pants…"

Hydranoid trailed away as the light flickered on, revealing a shocked Masquerade, who was staring at the little black ball on the couch incredulously. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to think of what to say. The TV was still blaring loudly.

"…Were you…just singing along to the 'Spongebob Squarepants' theme song?"

"NO! Of course not…heh heh…I mean, it is a stupid human program…stupid human thing…I wouldn't stoop so low as to…IT JUST HAPPENED TO BE ON THIS CHANNEL! I SWEAR, I WASN'T SINGING TO IT! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!"

"…Sure…"

**A/N**: …I was strangely giddy when I wrote that. After Chappie 8, I ended up getting this little mental image of an OOC Hydranoid watching the TV…at first, it was some sort of soap…but I don't know any soaps, and that seemed even more clichéd that this scene already was…I had to guess at the lyrics, so sorry if I got anything wrong…but yeah, I just felt like writing that. Doesn't actually have anything to do with the story.


	12. What Did I Do!

**Chapter 12**

**A/N**: Nyaaaaaah…have fun with the fluffish/extremely-terribly-sadly OOC moment coming up.

By the way, there is a poll on my page that is of the upmost importance. It doesn't have anything to do with this fic…or any of my fics…or really has anything to do with anything…BUT I MUST KNOW. I may DIE if know one votes in my poll. So…VOTE!!!!!!!! Kyah…

**Disclaimer**: I, CloneGirl, do not own any rights to Bakugan whatsoever. If I did, every episode would have had an explosion in it…like in CyberSix. ^.^ There were a lot of _booms_ in that show…

Masquerade stared at her. "…I thought you didn't want me to help with this…"

"Well, I…I really need help, okay!" she snapped, pressing her pillow against her face in embarrassment. "I can't afford to have this mark brought down, it's my best class! Trust me, if there was any other way…"

The blonde boy continued to gaze at her, slowly shaking his head. "I don't know…what's in it for me?"

She lowered the pillow and gawked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean, what's in it for you?! What happened to trying to be a _nice guy?!_"

"Sorry if I don't want a bowling ball to fall on my head. Besides, I don't dance."

"Please!" Much to her surprise and disgust, Runo found herself clasping her hands together, begging her enemy to help her…dance. This was worse than math tutorage. "I really, really, really, really really _really_ need help with this! Folman will _never_ end this unit if I never get better…and I don't want to be taught by _him_ personally!"

"You'd rather it be me?"

"…" Runo lowered her head and studied the pattern of her blanket, trying to figure out how to say this right. Finally, she muttered, "Yeah…"

"Well…I can't dance myself, but I suppose…just to prove that I _am_ a nice guy…but you owe me…"

"YES!" Without even thinking about it, Runo launched herself off of her bed and wrapped her arms around the blonde boy's neck, squealing in a way that only Julie should be able to accomplish. It was scary. He stumbled back. "YES! MY GYM MARK IS SAVED! SAVED!"

"…Um…yeah, that's great…mind letting go of me? It's just kind of awkward…"

Happily, she let him go and hopped back into her bed, opening her binder much more cheerfully than minutes previously. "Okay! How about we start that tomorrow?"

"…Sure?"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Isn't this great, Tig?" Runo hugged her pillow, a goofy grin on her face. "Gym is saved! SAVED!"

"Yes, I believe that you have reiterated that enough, milady," Tigrerra muttered tersely. "However, I find your enthusiasm a bit…too abundant. Do you not remember who is going to help you?"

Runo stared at her, puzzled, until she finally remembered. "…Right. Dang it, I have to dance with Masquerade…but if it means that I might be able to get through the dance unit…"

"Runo, how can you be so…nonchalant about this? He is our enemy…I think you're getting too…_comfortable_ with him. You still allow him to enter your room, you asked him to help you with this…new predicament, and with your reaction when he agreed…"

"CRAP!"

It was just about time she realized.

"DANG IT! I…I _hugged_ him, didn't I?!" Before Tigrerra could confirm this for her, Runo had picked up textbook and began smacking herself with it…for the second time that day. "I can't…oh my god! I can't believe that I…I should have hit him…CRAP!"

"Runo?"

"Alice." Tigrerra glanced at her mistress nervously, who hadn't stopped hitting herself with the hardcover book.

The red head looked rather alarmed as she hurried across the room to snatch the textbook out of her friend's hand. "Runo! What are you doing?!"

"Trying to undergo brain damage," Runo answered her snappishly, crossing her arms. "You have a problem with that?"

"…Well, yes I do, and your parents really need you in the restaurant right now, so I think that they might too…"

"…Fine then. I'll try to undergo brain damage _later_."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Hydranoid refused to speak to his master as he entered the computer room, instead choosing to turn his back on him. Ever since Masquerade had refused to confide in him his reasons for tutoring the Brawler girl, he had been shunning the blonde boy, insulted and indignant. However, today Masquerade didn't remark upon Hydranoid's unreasonably sullen behavior.

He fiddled with the mouse, bringing up random Bakugan scores without really looking at them. Finally, Masquerade broke the silence.

"Hydranoid…you watch a lot of TV, right?"

The Darkus Bakugan refused to answer, although all of his instincts were demanding that he set the boy straight and let him know that he only watched TV for the information it provided him. _Not_ because he thought it was entertaining. Especially not SpongeBob. Of course not…

"Do you know…if there are any shows…on…" Masquerade had to force himself to say the final word. "dancing?"

Hydranoid forgot his anger and turned around to gawk at his embarrassed master. "What?! Why…what…you hate dancing! Why do you want to watch TV shows about it?!"

"No reason," he mumbled, without looking directly at him. "It's just…well…"

"This has something to do with the Brawler girl, doesn't it?! This _does_ have something to do with hormones! I was right, wasn't I?!"

"It has nothing to do with Runo," Masquerade retorted stiffly, turning his head away more. "It's just…it might be interesting…"

"I can't believe you!" Hydranoid roared, rolling around the little table in order to try and catch Masquerade's gaze. "You're…this is definitely the Brawler girl! It is! She _is_ somehow seducing you! You are fa…"

"Hydranoid," Masquerade interrupted softly, glaring at the little ball coldly, "shut up or God so help me I will throw you over the side of this platform and leave you there for as long as it takes."

Hydranoid went silent, and turned around to judge exactly how deep the room was. Finally, he figured it was just in his best interests to take Masquerade's advice.

**A/N**: Na, I think that I'm making Hydranoid OOC…sweet. OOC Hydranoid is pretty nosy. And grouchy. ^.^ I'm going to use OOC Hyrdanoid to my advantage…*shifty eyes*


	13. Stupid Accidents

**Chapter 13**

**A/N**: Hiyo…this chapter might be a little…awkward. So…you have been warned. KYAH!!!! I'm trying to remember the steps from when we did dance in my class…which was a while ago…and our teacher was nice and only made us have partners once…no, wait, it was twice. I was stuck with a pushy dude at least a foot taller than me, I remember…it sucked…anyways…

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own any rights to Bakugan, sorry.

Runo now truly hated herself.

They stood on opposite sides of the room awkwardly, trying to put off the moment for as long as possible. One can't blame them; two enemies about to dance together is just slightly weird. Even if it was just to help one of them with her gym classes.

Masquerade shifted from foot to foot as Runo stared at the floor, muttering something about how she should have swept it. Hydranoid had refused to help him with this, still indignant and sure that it could only lead to terrible things. Eventually, he had to turn to the Internet to find the steps for whatever dances she might do; problem was, he had immediately forgotten them.

Looks like he'd have to wing it.

"Do you really believe that this was really such a good idea _now_, milady?" Tigrerra muttered from Runo's shoulder, unable to keep her smugness contained. "You really should have just stayed with math."

"Shut up," Runo growled out of the corner of her mouth, taking the Haos Bakugan off her shoulder and setting her down on the desk. "Really."

"Well?"

Runo jumped as Masquerade walked forward, arms crossed and glaring at her expectantly. "What?" she snapped, casting her eyes to the floor again.

"Don't give me that '_what_'. This was all your idea, you were practically begging…actually, you were begging." He smirked.

Stupid smirker.

"Fine," she mumbled.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Alice was thankful that there were so little customers today, even if Runo's parents weren't. She wouldn't have been able to concentrate on her work, not knowing what she did now and with Runo alone in her room.

Perhaps not alone.

"Hey."

Startled, the red head looked up to see Dan seating himself at the bar, glum and subdued.

"Hello Dan," she said softly, furtively reaching into her pocket to touch the crinkled paper ball hidden in there. She hesitated, contemplating whether she should show it to the boy. So far, she hadn't breathed a word of it, afraid.

Who knew how he would react? Sure, he had been fine with Hal-G being her grandfather…but this was an entirely different case.

"Runo's in her room?" he asked as Drago hopped out of his pocket, popping open on the counter.

She nodded in answer, and he growled.

"Man, and Masquerade might be in there too…" He pounded the counter in frustation. "He could be right up there with Runo and we're just sitting here doing nothing!"

"Patience, Daniel," Drago advised. "We have to trust Runo and Tigrerra."

"Yeah, yeah."

All three of them flinched and jumped as a sudden bang sounded overhead, followed by a stifled yelp. Mr Masaki poked his head out of the kitchen.

"What is that girl doing…"

He was interrupted by Dan, who had grabbed Drago and was pushing past him and hurrying to the stairs, closely followed by Alice.

Mr Masaki frowned. "What's got those kids in a hurry?"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"You don't know how to dance, do you?"

Masquerade gritted his teeth, forcing them into a clumsy spin. "And what makes you think that I knew?"

"Because you're supposed to!"

"And what is that supposed to mean? You're the one who should have actually learned the steps in class…OW!"

Tigrerra fell to the floor as Runo shoved Masquerade into the desk and popped open. "Milady, I believe that this space is too small…"

"What was that for?"

"Being a creep!"

"What did I do?"

Tigrerra sighed as they began to bicker and ignore her, their patience being stretched to the breaking point. If only Runo had taken her advice…

"You know, it's the guy that's supposed to lead."

Runo scowled at him, hiding her embarrassment. His hand felt strange on her waist, her hand in his hand…it was all just too weird. "You are _so_ lucky there isn't a bowling ball around."

"Ooh, I'm scared."

She took a deep breath, trying to ignore his taunts. Where the hell was a trophy case when you actually _needed_ one? All of this, just for a grade…her best grade…

Runo forced herself to focus on that, and only that. The mark was that precious to her. "Whatever. Okay…the steps are…um…two long steps and two short steps?"

"…Sure?"

"Okay…which foot?"

"…"

Forgetting that she was trying to stay calm, Runo stomped his foot viciously. "You could be a bit more helpful than that!"

"_Ow!_ Well, I don't know how to dance! Left, maybe?"

"Fine then." Runo took a step backwards, ignoring the warning cry from Tigrerra.

"Runo, no!" Quickly, the Haos Bakugan snapped shut into a protective ball, just as Runo's foot stepped down on her.

"Whoa!" Masquerade gripped her hand and waist tighter as she fell backward, trying to keep her up, but found himself being yanked down with her.

She cried in pain as her head bounced off the floor and was forced back down by, as Masquerade fell on top of her. That cry was quickly cut off.

God must really hate her. Or he was really bored. Perhaps he hated her, and in his boredom decided that it must be fun to torture her. Or maybe she was just really, _really_ unlucky.

But whatever the reason for this happening, it didn't change the outcome. Because somehow, almost magnetically, as Masquerade fell on top her, his head somehow fell on hers. Or more specifically…his lips to hers. (**A/N**: Yeah, as if any of you didn't see that coming…)

And it couldn't even stop there. No, because whatever force that made these things happen just _hated_ Runo. Because that was the moment that her bedroom door was flung open, to reveal a familiar messy-haired boy and a red head in the doorway, gawking at the uncomfortable scene before them.

Okay…Runo could officially add 'forcing Masquerade to help me dance' to her _Stupidest And Worst Ideas Ever_ list.

**A/N**: HA!!! YOU BELIEVED ME INCAPABLE OF WRITING THAT, I KNOW YOU ALL DID!!!!!! HA!!!!! But not only did I write it, I also wrote in DAN BARGING IN!!!!! YES!!!! FEAR MY UNORIGINALNESS!!!!! *Laughs evilly…until she realizes that she actually wrote that* Wait…crap, I actually wrote that…_I_ didn't even think I could…granted, it took me several minutes to actually sit myself down in my chair and write it…and then I kept jumping up to pace around and let out the giggles…

Remember back at my ever-so unoriginal condition where I said I was giggling? Yeah…it's like…ten times worse now…at least I actually got through with it! ^.^ That was honestly the most uncomfortable thing I ever wrote…kyah…crap, I'm an idiot.

You, I somehow feel as though I've been manipulated into writing that…you peoples totally put that idea in my head. It's all your fault.


	14. I Swear To God It Was An Accident!

**Chapter 14**

**A/N**: Bah, stupid clichéd last chapter…why must cliché's be so addicting? *sighs* Yeah, sorry about the corniness, expectedness and general suckiness of last chapter. Geez, I think the story is beginning to deviate from the original plot…I can't remember what I had originally planned…all I know is that I randomly felt like making them dance together…no idea why, except it's kinda awkward/romantic…although clichéd…blah. I'm just weird.

_**BEWARE THE EXTREMELY OOC HYDRANOID**_. I have _no_ clue how to keep him in character for this…or ever, really, so I'm just going to randomly write him. I'll try to stay in character for him, but…*shrugs* Maskerado-kun's gonna be a little OOC too…but that kinda makes sense, considering the, ah, _circumstances_…

You know, it's funny that this is my most popular fic. I didn't think it would be…I thought people would try to destroy me for it…I suppose people in the Bakugan fandom just like romances, even if it is with a pairing like this…curious…though I'm still expecting some sort of attack from DanRuno fans, mostly because I'm insanely paranoid…or flames, at least…wow, for some strange reason I think I _need_ flames. Putting myself down and convincing myself that I suck might not keep my big-headedness down forever…if it is down…

**CloneGirl**: *cowering under the evil glares of Masquerade and Runo* …Don't…eat…me…I had to…it wasn't my fault, I was manipulated into it…I just know it…_you know you liked it!_

**Masquerade**: *pulls out a pointy stick* We're going…to destroy you…

**Runo**: *grabs a sledgehammer* It was bad enough without Alice and Dan walking in! You are so _dead!_

**CloneGirl**: But…you guys are cute together! You are, you know you are! You know you wanna be together! But anywho…before you kill me, can you say the disclaimer for me?

**Masquerade**. …Okay. *evil grin* CloneGirl…_does_ own all rights to Bakugan!

**CloneGirl**: WHAT! NO!!!! NO, I SWEAR THAT…*drowned in a mob of lawyers* Ergh…_I…don't own…any rights…to Bakugan…can't_…_breathe_…

Runo was only too aware of too many things. The weight of Masquerade on top of her, his musky scent, the cool glass that pressed lightly upon her heated face. Alice, Dan and Drago in the doorway, just standing there with what was mostly like 'WTH?!' looks on their faces, the faltering sound of Tigrerra stuttering, all five of them too shocked to move or do anything about it.

Not to mention Masquerade's…lips on hers. Crap. _Crap, crap, crap_…she could faintly taste his breath. Minty. _Craaaaaaaaaap…_

Slowly, as though he were unsure of what was actually happening, Masquerade propped himself up with one arm, separated himself from Runo and stared at the two intruders, trying to comprehend the fact that they were actually there. He looked down at Runo, who could do nothing but gawk back at him, wide-eyed and blushing furiously…and perhaps…_disappointed_ that he had pulled away?

No way. No way she was. Still the shock playing tricks with her mind, with both of their minds. If anything, she was grateful…

Seeing no helpful answers as to what to do there, Masquerade looked back up at Dan and Alice, still trying to fully process the dangers of this scene.

The red head seemed to be hyperventilating; she was leaning against the door frame, clutching her chest. Dan had finally worn off just a little of his shock, enough to move his arm at least. Frantically, he pointed between Masquerade and Runo, mouth wide open with no sound coming out.

"…" (**A/N**: OH MY GOD YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! AWKWARD TURTLE!!!!!)

"I told you this could only lead to trouble, milady," Tigrerra finally muttered, breaking the awkward silence. It was enough.

"WHAT THE _HELL?!_" Dan charged into the room, looking intent on kicking Masquerade in the face.

The blonde pushed himself away and was gone within an instant, leaving behind faint glitters. Runo rolled over, just in time to avoid being stomped on. She jumped to her feet, her first instinct being to yell at him.

"What's all this racket about?" An unapproving Mr Masaki appeared in the door way, glaring at Dan and Runo while patting poor Alice on the shoulder. "What's got you all worked up?"

"Nothing," the three of them answered, voices still somewhat faint with shock. Didn't really convince the man.

"Is it okay if we borrow Alice and Runo for a bit?" Dan asked, forcing his voice to be calm. "We…need to talk to the others."

"Well…I suppose…" Mr Masaki hurriedly stepped to the side as Dan stormed out, with both Runo and Alice in hand. "Just don't be too late!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

Hydranoid clearly remembered how Masquerade looked when he had returned from giving Runo his condition. This time, his master was in even more of a state, even without the limp.

_He had to know the reason…_

"What happened?" the Darkus Bakugan inquired, abandoning his silent treatment. "Tell me."

"None of your business!"

Hydranoid was shocked into silence as Masquerade practically ran by him, as though trying to outrun some sort of invisible enemy. Most definitely worse than last time.

"Why won't you tell me?" Hydranoid asked loudly in order to be heard, rolling as fast as he could after his master. "I have a right to know! Tell me!"

"No!"

What sort of extreme force in this world could possibly make his normally collected master act so panicked and…and _stubborn_? There was only one possibility that came to his mind immediately…

"Is it hormones?!"

"_Will you stop it with the hormones?!_"

It was totally hormones. Hydranoid was right, he just knew it.

Before he could try to demand to be told anything else, he bounced off a wall, the door beside him opening and slamming shut, the tail ends of Masquerade's coat disappearing inside.

He rolled to the base of the door, hoping he could somehow squeeze through the crack between it and the floor. But one glance told him that he had no hope of fitting in there.

He used his one of his last resorts; flinging himself at the door repeatedly and shouting at the top of his non-existent lungs. "JUST TELL ME! IT ISN'T SO MUCH OF A PROBLEM TO TELL ME, IS IT?! TELL ME! I DEMAND IT! NOW!"

No response. Stupid master.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Runo shifted uncomfortably in the plush armchair of Marucho's living room, aware that everyone was gawking at her. Even Shun had let go of his reserve to stare at her in shock. Trying to act as though she didn't notice, or even care about the stares, she reached to the coffee table and grabbed a slice of cheese from the little platter of snacks carefully arranged on it, then grabbed a couple of crackers.

Why didn't she just listen to Tigrerra in the first place? Why? What dancing she _had_ experienced hadn't helped her in the least. Her gym mark was lost, and _now_ she was some sort of freak show.

Julie was the one who had finally broken the silence, with probably the stupidest thing she had to say. Perhaps she was just trying to make a joke out of it, or thought that she could somehow lighten the atmosphere. Most certainly didn't work that way, and why she might have thought it would…we may never know. "Aw, forbidden love…isn't it _romantic_?"

Runo finally snapped. "IT'S NOT LOVE!" She leapt to her feet, ready to pound the surprised Australian in the face. "THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND…and _him!_"

"What are you talking about?!" Dan shouted at her, standing up with his fists bunched together. "You guys were…were _kissing!_ He was right on top of you, me, Drago and Alice saw it…"

"It isn't what it looked like!" Runo crossed her arms, scowling and blushing at the same time. "It was a complete accident…tell them, Tig! Tell them that it was an accident!"

"Please don't drag me into this, milady…" Tigrerra muttered, very aware of the looks everyone was giving her. Dan cut across her.

"God, I knew we should have done something right away when Tigrerra told us about that creep _tutoring_ you!" Dan spat out those words, shaking.

"What?!" Runo turned to her Bakugan, looks of shock and betrayal flitting across her face. "Tigrerra, you told them?! How _could_ you?!"

"Milady, I…I thought they had a right to know…I was worried about you…" The Haos Bakugan stared up at her beseechingly. "Please, I was just…I thought…"

"Tigrerra! You should have trusted me!"

"She was _right_ to tell us!" Dan snarled, defending Tigrerra. "Just how long have you been going on like that with Masquerade?!"

Runo had had enough with these accusations; stepping forward, she grabbed Dan by the shoulders, whipped around and threw him down to the ground. He crashed to the floor, crying out in surprise. "I told you, it was an _accident!_"

"Oh really?" Dan muttered, sitting up and rubbing the back of his sore head. "Well, why was he on top of you?! And _kissing_ you?!"

"He was teaching me," she answered, now mumbling in embarrassment. She left out the 'dancing' part, probably for the wiser. Who knew what they would think then? "And I accidentally fell, he tried to stop me, accidentally fell too…and we…just…landed that way…"

"Sure," Dan said scathingly, glaring at her. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's true!"

"It…it is," Tigrerra muttered, trying to redeem herself in her mistress' eyes. "What Runo said is very much true. She would never willingly…kiss _him_."

"I believe Tigrerra and Runo," Marucho said, adjusting his glasses nervously, like he had already done so many times. "I find it very hard for a…a romance to happen between her and Masquerade."

"Yeah, well…you're eleven! What do you know?" Dan mumbled, refusing to back down. "Besides, you didn't _see_ them! I'm telling you_, he was right on top of her!_ It was disturbing! And everytime I say it, it gets even _more_ disturbing!"

"We get it, Dan," Shun interrupted, smoothing his face into its normal neutral emotion. "But I also think that it was an accident."

"_Thank you_," Runo said, glaring at the glowering brunette. "See Dan? Even Shun believes me!"

"Moving on, did you get any information?"

The blue haired girl turned to Shun, a blank look on her face. "…Huh?"

Skyress was the one that spoke up. "Tigrerra told us that you had agreed to allowing Masquerade to tutor you as a way to get information out of him."

…Right. Would have been best to remember that little plan. Darn it.

"Um…" Runo looked around the room as everyone looked at her expectantly, hopeful that she really had stuck to business. Whatever she said would either help soldify the fact that she had nothing going on with Masquerade, or further Dan's 'theory'. _Daaaaarrrrrrn…_

"Did you find anything out about Masquerade's and Naga's plans?" Shun asked again, voice firm and pressing.

"Well…you know, Masquerade's very crafty…"

"As I had said," Tigrerra added, shutting up when Runo shot her an furious look.

"Yeah, whatever…and I didn't really…get anything about _plans_ out of him…" _Darn iiiiiiiit…_

"So you found out nothing?" Marucho said, the disappointment clear in his voice and eyes. "Not about Naga, or Hal-G or even Masquerade himself?"

Runo opened her mouth to answer him, and for some reason her eyes drifted over to the coffee table, to the little snack plate.

…_I think I might have a couple crackers left…_

"Nope," she said, with as much regret as she could muster. "Nothing at all."

**A/N**: Kyaaaaaaaaah…I love my OOC Hydranoid…so freaking nosy. And amazingly whiny…all of my attempts to keep him in character have failed…na. No matter. No matter at all…anywho…I'm still expecting/dreading/hoping for some flames. Especially now, you know…kinda weird that I haven't gotten any…for some reason, while I'm happy about that, as I should be, it bugs me…god, I'm demented…YAY!!!!!!


	15. Ah, The Power Of Pride

**Chapter 15**

**A/N**: Nyaaaaaaaaah…kyaaaaaaaaaaah…PUDDING!!!! I have a sudden craving for chocolate pudding…among all of my other cravings…so many cravings, so little me…such a sad, sad world…

And I'm funny? And I rock? *totally flattered* Aw, you peoples rule. Totally rule. All of you, every single one. *passes out chocolates* Love yalls!

**CloneGirl**: I tried to think of someone else to bring in to say the disclaimer for me, other than Maskerado-kun…but I couldn't think of anyone else, although there is a plethora of choices. So…MASKERADO-KUN!!!! ^.^

**Masquerade**: Whatever. CloneGirl does not any rights to Bakugan whatsoever.

**CloneGirl**: …Whoa…that was awfully quick and easy…you didn't fight or anything…or sic a mob of lawyers on me…perhaps…you're suddenly grateful to me for thinking up this wonderful pairing, aren't you! ^.^

**Masquerade**: …No. I just don't feel like arguing with you. If anything, I hate you more. Because of you, Hydranoid won't LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Hydranoid**: TELL ME!!! TELL ME!!! TELL MEEEEEEE!!!!!!

**Masquerade**: *dropkicks nosy Bakugan into Doom Dimension*

**CloneGirl**: …You know that he isn't really in the Doom Dimension? That he still has to appear in the story?

**Masquerade**: …Damn.

_He was slowly being driven insane with this constant curiosity._

For the last week and a half, Hydranoid had been relentlessly pounding Masquerade for at least a _hint_ about what had happened, something that was terrible enough to make the boy stop his visits with the Brawler girl. All to no avail.

_He…had…to know…_

Hydranoid had never before considered himself to this incredibly inquisitive, inquisitive to the point of madness. But this was an entirely different situation. With Masquerade troubled…it could possibly hinder Naga's plans…not to mention that the boy was being almost tantalizingly secretive, with the strange way he reacted whenever the Brawler girl was even whispered about now.

Finally, the Darkus Bakugan had decided that it was time to use desperate measures, probably the most desperate and demeaning measures he would ever take. Thank goodness Masquerade didn't keep a very close watch on his dimensional transporter…

* * * * * * * * * * *

The last week had been…_unsettling_ for the Haos Bakugan, to say the least. And she blamed Masquerade for all of it.

If he had never offered to tutor Runo, he never would have gotten close to her mistress. If he had never gotten close to her, Tigrerra never would have felt obligated to tell the other Brawlers about it, Runo never would have asked him to help her with her dancing. And if he had never got her as riled up as he did…then the '_incident_' never would have happened.

For the last week and a half, Runo had been…a mess. Giving Tigrerra the cold shoulder, never sleeping (and when she did she always woke up within minutes in a cold, panicked sweat), and the math mark that had seen a chance of being salvaged could only be as hopelessly doomed as before.

At least tonight seemed to better for the blue haired girl. Nights spent staring up at the ceiling had finally caught up to her, and she was sleeping, with a wondrous peace upon her face, something Tigrerra was glad to see. Perhaps Runo was finally putting the whole thing behind her, and the Haos Bakugan could forget her fears of Runo possibly having…

No, she refused to think of it. Because it was the impossible. Unthinkable. Unheard of, and…wrong. Very wrong. Very, very, very, _extremely_ wrong.

She watched her mistress from her little dollhouse, the peaceful rise and fall of her chest, the blissful little smile on her face as she had hopefully happy dreams. It seemed she had finally decided to forget this whole ordeal, not let it get to her…and it didn't seem like Masquerade would be returning to trouble her any more…

It was at that moment that a bright light, blinding in the former darkness, interrupted Tigrerra's thoughts. A light that, for some reason, reminded Tigrerra of the same light used with Masquerade's transporter…

"Ninth try's the charm, I suppose," a voice muttered, a familiar, dark hiss of a voice, and a black and purple ball rolled off a glowing white card, which later dimmed. Hydranoid.

He seemed to realize he was right across from a very awake Tigrerra. They stared at each other, too surprised to think of what to do, only awakened out of their reverie when Alice muttered something and rolled over.

"What are you doing here, Hydranoid?!" Tigrerra asked loudly, causing her mistress and her friend to shift and mutter in their sleep. "Leave at _once!_"

"Just _wait_," Hydranoid whispered furiously, glancing at the girls anxiously. "I'm not here for a fight."

"What?" Tigrerra said in surprise, taken aback. "Then…what am I thinking, RUNO!"

"_Shut up!_" Hydranoid hopped up and down anxiously, as Runo stirred, then stilled. "I just want to…to ask you something!" How low he had sunk, to be asking this of an enemy. Disgraceful for someone like him.

"Very likely, Hydranoid," Tigrerra snarled, slowly backing away from the Darkus Bakugan. "What would you have to ask of me?"

…Disgraceful as it was…he had to know. "I simply wish to know what had happened when Masquerade was last here, that is all."

"…" Tigrerra stared at him, confused. "What? Did Masquerade not tell you? Does he not tell you _anything?_" The idea of a human not confiding in his Bakugan was alien to her…

"He…he does tell me a lot of…things," Hydranoid muttered defensively, hoping that she wouldn't see through the lie. "It's just…he didn't tell me anything about _this_. All I know is that he's been…acting…_weird_…"

Tigrerra continued to stare at him, not without hostility. "And you expect _me_ to tell you?"

"Well…yes…yes I do…"

"Then you have no hope," Tigrerra said haughtily, turning away from him. "I intend to tell you _nothing_."

"What?!" Hydranoid rolled around to face her, with an evil, demanding glare. "I _demand_ that you tell me! Do you not know what I have been through this last week?!"

"And do you not know what _I_ have been through this week, all thanks to your master?" Tigrerra shot back, rolling away from the Darkus Bakugan again. "Not to mention the _stress_ that Masquerade has put upon milady?"

Before Hydranoid could offer a retort, Runo stirred and mumbled something. They both went still, and Tigrerra waited for her mistress to begin her subconscious mutters, those whispers about Dan that came every night…

"Hmm…Masquerade…"

The silence was that of shock, surprised and pressing as Runo continued to ramble sleepily and blissfully, this time under her breath. Tigrerra couldn't think of what to say or to think, except that Runo must have, to put it bluntly, gone insane.

It was Hydranoid who finally broke the silence, rather smugly. "Stress, huh? Oh yes, she seems to be very stressed right now, doesn't she…" His voice trailed off, then returned with a triumphant tone to it as he realized what this had to mean. "It _is_ hormonal! What ever happened, it _was_ related to hormones somehow! I'm right, aren't I?!"

"Of course not," Tigrerra snapped back stiffly. Something in her voice, however, very heavily suggested otherwise.

Hydranoid would have patted himself on his back, if it were possible. "Ha, I was right all along! And Masquerade thought that he could convince…me otherwise…" His triumph slowly turned to horror as he finally clued in on yet another meaning for this. "This means that…that he _is_…he _is_ falling in love with the Brawler girl! _No!_"

Tigrerra was about to answer this with shock, demand to know why Hydranoid was so sure that Masquerade was 'falling in love' with her mistress and then try to deny it, say that it was too terrible and forbidden to be true. But the tone of his voice conflicted with her pride. "What do you mean by '_no'_? Are you suggesting that my milady isn't…_good_ enough for Masquerade?"

"Of course," Hydranoid answered, not without a certain measure of arrogance. "My master deserves more than some measly Brawler girl, especially one such as _her_." Somehow, he forgot to mention how this supposed 'relationship' could end up ruining Naga's plans…

"Is that what you think?" Tigrerra said, just as arrogantly. There was no way she would allow this…this _thing_, as she now chose to think of him as, degrade her mistress in any way. "For your information, milady is good enough for _any_ male, _including_ Masquerade. In fact, she better than _all_ of them and deserves far, _far_ more."

"Oh please," Hydranoid snarled. "You and your 'lady' should be grateful that my master regards her with such grace."

"She has no such need to be grateful! It is obviously _Masquerade_ who is smitten with her!" Tigrerra barely noticed how she was now _supporting_ the possibility of Masquerade loving Runo, indignant as she was, and barely noticed that she had forgotten her suspicion for many of Masquerade's actions. "Why…why _other_ reason would he be so gracious to her?"

"Well…I believe it is the Brawler girl who appears to be _dreaming_ about my master. Does this not seem as though it is _her_ who is smitten?"

"Runo is not dreaming about him…in _that_ way. You simply…misunderstand." That was the worst excuse that she had ever come up with.

As was expected, Hydranoid scoffed at the possibility. "Oh, and I suppose you could tell me why your mistress would be whispering about my master with such…_bliss_ in her voice?"

Tigrerra found herself without a response that would salvage 'Runo's' pride, or rather the Haos Bakugan's pride. Instead, she was forced to respond with a simple, "Hmph."

"Nothing else to say, eh?" Hydranoid sneered, his euphoria very clear. "Well, I'd say that this proves it. It is the Brawler girl who is in love with my master, whereas Masquerade is simply far too good for her."

"Wrong. Masquerade is the one who is infatuated. Milady, meanwhile, has no feelings for him in the least," she corrected snippily.

"Is that so? Well then…why don't we make a little deal?"

"A deal?" Tigrerra said warily, forgetting her pride for a brief moment. "What do you mean by a deal?"

"_I_ prove that you are wrong, _completely_ wrong, and that _I_ am right. And then this little matter will be settled.

If it had been Runo agreeing to something like this, Tigrerra would have fought against it, say that nothing good could come of it, as she had already said so many times. It might have occurred to her to take her own advice…but no. The pride had returned within an instant. "Or perhaps _I_ will be the one to prove that it is _I_ who is correct," she growled.

Hydranoid laughed harshly. "Oh, so confident you are. Fine then. I shall prove to you that _I_ am right, and _then_ you will pay for your rudeness to me."

Before Tigrerra could react to this, Hydranoid had rolled back onto the card that he had arrived on earlier and vanished with a brief flash of light.

She made a vow to herself at that moment, a vow opposite to that of what Hydranoid was making to himself. To make sure that Masquerade had for sure fallen in love with Runo, while making sure that she fell out of it.

The things that pride makes people and Bakugan alike do…

**A/N**: Yep…now for some strange reason I have Tigrerra and Hydranoid playing some sort of twisted version of a match-maker. How I'm gonna make that work…hmm…guess I'll sleep on it…now I have no idea how I'm going to make it all work. Fah…being the genius that I am (as if), I shall figure something out. JUST WAIT!!!!!


	16. The Evil Math Test

**Chapter 16**

**CloneGirl**: Maskera…

**Masquerade**: NO! *throws a brick*

**CloneGirl**: *skillfully ducks brick…cuz she's just that skillful…skillz with a lower case z…will never get tired of that…* That…was kinda harsh…I was just going to ask you if you wanted a brownie…

**Masquerade**: …Oh. Well then…yes, I would like a brownie.

**CloneGirl**: HUZZAH! *hands over brownie* Okay…um…Dan, you baka! Say the disclaimer!

**Dan**: Will I get a brownie?

**CloneGirl**: …_Suuuuure_…*shifty eyes, edges towards brownie plate*

**Dan**: Okay! CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan whatsoever! Now give me my brownie!

**CloneGirl**: *stuffs plate of brownies down throat and swallows* Sorry. They're all gone.

**Dan**: T.T

**Masquerade**: Sucker.

It wasn't long before Hydranoid was back in the darkness of Masquerade's room, on top of the bedside table and mulling over the recent conversation…_damn_. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't managed to find out the specifics of the mysterious event…curse that Haos Bakugan…

The light flickered on, and the surprised Bakugan found himself facing a fully dressed, fully awake Masquerade.

His arms were crossed, his glare silent and evil. They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Oh…master…I suppose you haven't had a very good sleep?" Hydranoid carefully waddled backwards, praying that he wouldn't be taken into the computer room to be thrown over the platform and left there as was threatened earlier.

Masquerade didn't answer him right away, just continued to glare at the unfortunate Bakugan. "…Where exactly did you go, Hydranoid?"

"Er…nowhere…of importance, really…just wanted to…find something out…"

"And what was this thing you wanted to find out?" His voice was soft and quiet, but Hydranoid could sense the fury that was bubbling beneath the impassive exterior.

"…Um…" Blast it all. Blast, blast, blast…blast everyone who's fault this was into tiny little pieces…except for himself. No need for Hydranoid himself to be blasted into tiny little pieces. "I wanted to find out if…the Brawler girl talks in her sleep." Bad excuse, _very_ bad excuse…blast…_terrible_ excuse…what kind of excuse _was_ that?

"Really now? Did you manage to find out?"

_Oh, did I_, Hydranoid thought grimly. "Well…yes…she was most certainly both sleeping and talking…at the same time…you know, just sleep talking…talking about…certain people…" Certain people, yeah. If Masquerade ever knew that it was him, then there went any chance he had of making sure that his master wasn't in love.

Masquerade seemed to tense up slightly at this. "What kind of…certain people?"

Oh._ Damn_. _Damn, damn, damn, damn…_ "Dan!" Hydranoid blurted out, praying that Masquerade wouldn't see through the lie. "She was talking about Dan. If you ask me, it would appear that she has…_feelings_ for him…" Oh god, let him live, let him live…please…

Masquerade didn't do anything, just sat there staring at his Bakugan. Finally, with a disgusted grunt, he turned his head towards the door, which was slightly open. Hydranoid took this as an indication to leave, and didn't waste time to follow it.

The blonde stared at the doorway as Hydranoid hastily fell to the floor and rolled out, trying to remain as indifferent as possible. "Dan, huh?" he muttered, despite the fact that no one was around to hear it. He convinced himself that this was a comfort, that this solitude was a good thing. "Well, it's not as though I expected anything else…"

* * * * * * * * * * *

She had had that Dan dream so often, nearly every night, that she could longer forget it, as what normally happened with dreams. She would wake up with a clear memory of the beach and the water, the sunset and Dan…and lately, of her shunning Dan, and him continually asking '_which one?_' with increasing urgency and pleading in his voice, her uneasiness…but today, she couldn't recall any of it. Perhaps she could finally move out of that phase…it was a relief that her nighttime 'fantasies' could remain a haze for once, especially now…

"Basaki! Test tibe! Pay attedshiod!"

Runo jumped in her seat and looked up at a sour-looking Folman, who was holding a stack of tests in his hand. She couldn't help but grin at the sight of his formerly ruggedly handsome face marred by his still-swollen nose.

She heard the boys and a few of the girls chuckle, kids who had congratulated and praised her in the hallways. Those who were staying silent, who had given her disapproving looks for her actions, were mostly made up of superficial schoolgirls who had believed every word of him saying how great he was. Oh well, can't win them all.

"Seddle dowd, seddle dowd," Folman grumbled crossly, his stuffy voice only causing a larger scale of laughter. Scowling, he slapped a test down on Runo's desk and hurried through the rest of the row. Needless to say, any good thoughts he had about the bluette were dead and long gone. Runo could tell by the irate looks he would give her, and the fact that gym class had only gotten worse. He totally had it out for her.

"Okay, sdart," he called out as he flopped down at his desk, rubbing his nose tenderly. There was a small smirk on his face, as though he had found a way to get revenge for his weeks of humiliation. Runo turned her eyes down to the paper, with the knowledge that she was going to fail, and fail very badly.

_Solve for m=4 and q=-7 _

_-2mq³ (9m² - 6mq³ + 3mq³ - m - 1)_

(**A/N**: Just so you know, the little exponent on the first _q_ is a 3. It's kinda looks like a 5 for some reason…heh…and just for the record, I just randomly made this up…now, if you don't feel like reading about the thrilling path taken to solve this problem, just skip a bit…in fact, I recommend that you skip it…because now I have to need to try and solve it. T.T I am such a geek…)

Her first thought was that Folman wanted her brain to overheat and then explode, or perhaps just simply die. Then she blinked, and read the question over again.

The memory of Masquerade sitting next to her on the bed, pointing to her paper and textbook and saying something instantly popped into her head. She had learned this the very first time he had tutored her, hadn't she? The law of distribution…her pencil flew across the paper as she excitedly answered the question, feeling triumphant.

_-18m³q³ + 12m²q__6__- 6m²q__6 __+ 2m²q³ + 2mq³_

Then she had to combine like terms…

_-18m³q³ + 6m²q__6 __ + 2m²q³ + 2mq³_

Then substitute the variables for the numbers…

_-18 (4)³ (-7)³ + 6 (4)² (-7)__6__ + 2 (4)² (-7)³ + 2 (4) (-7)³_

…Okay…it looked a _bit_ more complicated now…what was she supposed to do now…that's right, exponents…

_-18 (64) (-343) + 6 (16) (11649) + 2 (16) (-343) + 2 (4) (-343)_

…She really hated math…really did…stupid equation things…stupid teacher…okay…multiply…how she wished she had a calculator…

_395136 + 1118304 -10976 - 2744_

…Long…numbers…must…survive…gah…she would not give Folman the satisfaction of a failing grade…never…

_1499720_

Well, despite the ridiculously big numbers and the near danger of her brain melting, that wasn't…_too_ bad. At least she answered it…that would show Folman, at least a little bit. Of course, if she got it wrong then her attempts would have been for nothing…but she suddenly felt confident. She lived through that question, couldn't she live through the rest? With a small smile on her face, she set to work on the next question.

(**A/N**: God, that was all so dorky…I'm a geek. T.T I should have stolen a question from my textbook…I doubt she should even be doing that question…depends on what grade she's in…hmm…god, via Runo I have proved my geekyness…I can't help it, I actually _like_ math, unlike Runo…and the majority of people in school…bet I got that question wrong…)

* * * * * * * * * * *

Tigrerra skulked in her dollhouse, listening to the sounds of bustling and talking that drifted up from the restaurant. She had grown quite used to it, as Runo hadn't had any inclination to bring her to school with her since Dan had revealed that Tigrerra had 'betrayed' her. Today, however, it didn't matter as much. It gave her the opportunity to think up a good excuse as to why Runo should hate Masquerade. It wasn't very hard, really.

The door creaked open, and Tigrerra watched as Runo trudged through, throwing her backpack on the floor and herself onto the bed without greeting the Haos Bakugan. "Math tests…destroy…" she moaned, voice muffled in the pillow. "Stupid Folman…he'd probably fail me for no reason…"

Tentatively, Tigrerra spoke up. Time to try theory number one, her most convincing. And who knew, it could very well be true. "Milady…I've been thinking a lot lately…"

The only indication Runo made to show that she was listening was stopping her mumblings. Tigrerra decided that this was a good sign and continued on.

"Well, I've been wondering about Masquerade and his intentions when he offered to tutor you…and perhaps he had been meaning for something like this to happen all along."

She was caught offguard when Runo jerked her head up and glared at her. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

"Well…you and Dan haven't really spoken lately…nor have you been seeing eye to eye with everyone else. Perhaps Masquerade was planning to cause strife amongst us, so that we would function less as a team."

Runo gasped sharply as she realized what Tigrerra meant. "Oh my god! That could _totally_ be it! Ugh, I can't _believe_ it…that dirty creep! Next time I see him, I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Unable to say anything further, anger stopping her voice, she was forced to demonstrate her intentions for Masquerade by viciously pummeling the pillow. "THAT CREEP! Oh my god, I'm so sorry Tig!" She abandoned her bed to scoop up the Bakugan, with a repentant expression. "I've been so terrible to you lately…and all you really did was try to protect me…I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Runo," Tigrerra said, her voice soothing and forgiving. "I really should have trusted you more…let's just put this behind us, okay?"

Runo nodded, setting Tigrerra back inside her dollhouse. "Okay…I'm gonna totally forget about that creep…that jerk…oh! I forgot, I'm supposed to help out in the restaurant! Sorry again, Tig…"

"It's okay, Runo," she said, just as the bluette hurried out the door, grabbing her apron on the way out. Well, at least she definitely hated Masquerade now…hopefully…

**A/N**: …Bah. I'm slowly running out of ideas…TV. TV will give me my inspiration and ideas…TV would never fail me. That is what Hydranoid taught me. Because TV is holy…if you don't have anything else to do with your life. Luckily, I _do _have other stuff to keep me occupied. I have the Internet and Microsoft Word. And Minesweeper. Yes, Minesweeper…yes, they take up quite a bit of my life. Along with school, I suppose…curses.

**If you peoples happen to have anything to say that's inspiring, then SAY IT!!!!!! FOR THE SAKE OF THE FIC, WHICH IS APPARENTLY LIKED!!!!!!! So yeah…any ideas for inspiration…need it…now…I also need food…lots of food…foooooood…root beer…yam fries…INSPIRATION, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!**


	17. Alice's And Runo's Awkward Conversation

**Chapter 17**

**A/N**: …I think I might be reaching the end of this fic soon…I dunno…I wonder…I should actually plan out the rest…try to make it somewhat good at least…_help_…seriously, _**heeeeelllllp meeeeeeee**_…

**CloneGirl**: Oh, Maskerado-kun! Say the disclaimer for me, dearest!

**Masquerade**: …I knew you were going to try this again…and I don't even have any bricks this time…damn. I don't want to say it.

**CloneGirl**: Aw, come on! You just have to say a few words…

**Masquerade**: Really? Like what kind of words?

**CloneGirl**: Oh, you know, silly! All you have to say is that I don't own any rights to Bakugan whatsoever…wait…

**Masquerade**: *smirks*

**CloneGirl**: …Oh, nice, nice. You tricked me…you're good…

Hydranoid silently watched his master, the tight lines around his mouth, the fidgeting of his fingers as he fiddled with the mouse. Occasionally, the face and name of the random brawler would appear on the colossal screen around them, but quickly disappeared with a discontented sound from the blonde boy. The Darkus Bakugan knew that it had been a while since his master had seen a good challenge, and that he was slowly growing edgy with the lack of a challenge.

He tried to recall exactly when his master had started to become dissatisfied with his prey; he had the strangest feeling that it had been around the time that he stopped visiting the Brawler girl…damn. He had to act now…

But how should he go about doing it? Obviously, he had to be sneaky…surreptitious…very careful…

"You should hate the Brawler girl." Subtlety wasn't his strongest point, to say the least.

Surprised to find the silence broken by such a brazen and random statement, Masquerade turned to the Bakugan. "You think so? Why?" His voice was still cold and distant, tinged with restlessness.

…Hydranoid should have been prepared to answer this beforehand, he really should have. "Because…she…also talked about you in her sleep."

For the first time in a while, interest actually creeped into his young master's voice. "Really? What…kinds of things was she saying?"

…Crap. This might require a bit of imagination, yet another weak point of his. "Er…she was calling you a…a creep! And…insulting your…hair. And calling you ugly. All in her sleep. Yeah." That sounded lame, even to Hydranoid's own ears. Apparently his master thought so too.

"What are you trying to convince me of, Hydranoid? Do you realize how _weak_ that sounded?"

Yes, yes he did. But saying that out loud would just enforce the theory that Hydranoid was trying to pull a fast one on Masquerade even further. There was no way that he would let that stuck-up Haos Bakugan win this… "Whatever do you mean, master? I just think that you…should know about the insults directed to you by the Brawler girl…and therefore hate her for it."

Masquerade stared at him for a moment longer, still so obviously skeptical. Finally, he just sighed and turned back to the screen, not wanting to know anymore about his Bakugan's strange behaviour than was necessary. Hydranoid still had one last thing to say though, something that just occurred to him, something that he _knew_ would give him a reaction.

"I think she also might have said something about Dan being a superior Brawler."

That did the trick.

"_What?!_" Masquerade whipped around to face his Bakugan again, hissing through gritted teeth. "Is _that_ what she thinks?"

"That was what I heard her say." Finally, he was getting somewhere. Hydranoid could practically _taste_ his upcoming victory. And it tasted like…strawberries, for the oddest reason. Huh…what do you know…

"Oh really?" His voice had dropped again, hard and quietly furious. "What a fool. To believe that that _idiot_ is superior to _me_…hmph."

"It's a true disgrace to your ability." Pure loathing, that was what was coming off of the blonde boy in waves. Ah, how sweet victory tasted… (**A/N**: …I don't think people normally speak that much in their sleep…oh well.)

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Man, we were _swamped_ today, weren't we?" Runo mumbled in complaint, pulling her apron off over her head with a loud yawn. Alice followed suit, minus the yawn.

"It _was_ fairly busy…" Alice sighed as she laid her apron on the edge of her bed, watching Runo from the corner of her eye. She had been cheerful all day, a huge improvement from the way she had been acting after the incident…but Alice couldn't help but remember the half-word on the piece of paper, still hidden safely among her belongings, and the scene she and Dan had walked in on. "Runo…"

"Hm?" The bluette half-turned her head, turning her attention away from the drawer she was rummaging through. "Yeah, Alice?"

"Runo…if…if there's anything you ever want to talk to me about…"

"What do you mean?" Runo turned around fully and leaned against the chest of drawers, looking at Alice somewhat suspiciously.

"Well…you know…" Alice sat down on her futon hesitantly, keeping her eyes pointed towards the ground. "About…Masquerade…"

"I told you, I don't _like_ him!" Frustrated that she was still being suspected, Runo stalked over to her bed and plopped down on it heavily, crossing her arms. "I don't see why you're still going on about it, it was weeks ago…let's just forget it, okay?"

Alice nearly agreed to go with that, the easy way out. But she stopped herself, and took a deep breath. Standing up again, she walked over to the drawer that Runo had emptied out when she had first come here to stay, just for her and opened it. After a moment of shifting around some of her clothes, she pulled out the piece of paper.

With another would-be reassuring deep breath, Alice turned around and handed the little ball to Runo, shamefacedly. The other girl's eyes widened as she took it from her, her hand shaking. Carefully, Runo opened it up and smoothed it out, staring at the girly little script. God, she couldn't _believe_ that she actually…

After a minute or two of silence, Runo looked back up, her face devoid of emotion. "You…you found this?"

Alice nodded, unable to bring her head up and meet her friend's eyes. "I…I don't know, what does this mean, Runo? Why…?"

"I was really frustrated, okay? And he just happened to be there, bugging me…I wasn't really focusing. You gotta believe me…I really don't like him…"

Alice didn't answer her, didn't offer her any assurance that she believed her feeble words. She simply went back to her drawer and silently pulled out her pajama's.

Tigrerra watched this exchange from her dollhouse, disturbed. Perhaps…she hadn't been as convincing as she thought she was…

* * * * * * * * * * *

Darn it. Sleep had been coming so blissfully easily the last few nights, but now after her confrontation with Alice…the world must hate her. It really must.

She tried turning over onto her right, careful not to ruin the paper still clutched in her hand even further. Now that she had it back, that she could see the proof of what her subconscious had tricked her into writing (stupid subconscious), it was impossible to let go. In fact, it had taken all of her willpower not to complete the word. God, maybe she was spending too much time around Julie…

At least she couldn't actually see it, not in this light. The girliness of it disgusted her…the feminine script innocently mocked her from its safe place on the crinkled paper that she couldn't bring herself to destroy…she was pretty sure it was going to give her a paper-cut eventually, just out of spite…and the fact that this was all over something related to _him_ just made everything worse.

All of these feelings, over a piece of paper. Damn, she was pathetic.

Sighing, Runo turned back onto her left, facing towards Alice. She hesitated for a moment; what could she say? Continue to try and convince the orange-haired girl that she had no feelings over that jerk, only to sound even more pathetic than she already was? Or maybe…talk things out, get her help to sort out all of these strange feelings…

Not that there were any feelings. Of course not. Not over that creep…in that way…crap.

Again she turned onto her right side, only to go back to her left. This was stupid…there wasn't even anything to talk about…

"Alice?" But of course, it didn't hurt to be on the safe side.

The redhead didn't even stir, too deep in her sleep. Runo sighed, and nearly decided to just forget it…it was too stupid anyways. But…still…she felt that she was going to go crazy with this hanging over her and having no one to talk it out with. Curse the human mind…it simply couldn't be nice to her for once…

"Alice? Come on, wake up…" Still nothing. Starting to get annoyed, Runo reached over as long as her arms could allow and poke her friend in the shoulder. "Alice! I need to talk to you…"

Finally, a reaction. She watched as Alice mumbled something sleepily, yawning and slowly sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Ru…Runo? What is it?" Her words were slurred and slow with the drowsiness, but Runo knew instinctively that Alice was ready to listen. When _wasn't_ she?

"Uh…well…" How to word this? Yeah, Alice, do you think I might possibly…well…_feel_ for a certain creep? Can you tell me that I'm being stupid, something I already know? There was absolutely _no_ way she was going with something as blatant and stupid as that. "It's…it's kinda about earlier…"

Alice sat up straighter, her mind instantly cleared and ready to churn out some sort of advice that would magically clear everything up for the bluette. "Okay…"

Runo sat up and drew her legs close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on the top of her knees, trying to organize her thoughts. "Well…god, I don't even know…it's just…Masquerade's a jerk. This is all his fault."

"Runo…did he…_hurt_ you in some way?" It was only too clear to both of them what the hidden question in her words were.

"No, nothing like _that_. I mean…when you and Dan…walked in, that really _was_ an accident. But…it's just like…" It was official, Runo sucked when it came to 'organizing her thoughts'. Taking in a deep breath, she blurted out the first thing that seemed to work. "I haven't seen him since! I mean, _that_ happened and then he just ran off, left me to deal with all of this…he didn't even return to _apologize!_ I mean…Tig thinks that he meant for this all to happen, that he was messing with us…how could he be such a _jerk?!_"

So much for miracle advice. Without knowing more about the reasons for her feelings… "Runo…what exactly happened between you two?"

_**~…~**_

She blabbed. She had told Alice everything, every single little detail about Masquerade's visits, details that were somehow sharpened in her memory since they had actually happened.

She told her about when he first approached her with the offer of tutorage, their conversation then and after, during all of their meetings, as well as she could remember them, all of their interactions. His teasing comments, that now occurred to her to be somewhat…_flirty_, a word that disgusted her and made her blush at the same time. When he had done her homework for her, how she had made him a sandwich and he delivered her breakfast. His awkward condition in exchange for information, how she had managed to get a kick in before he so very wisely left. Her anger over the changes made to gym class and how she had partially took it out on him, and then later her begging him to help her, and then unintentionally hugging him when he agreed. Then the events all leading up to that 'fateful kiss'. God, what a terrible way to put it…

And of course she talked about the _feelings_…oh, how she now hated that word…the butterflies she would occasionally get in her stomach at his presence, butterflies that now seemed to be more like evil carnivorous leeches. The few times he had gotten sour and put out, sourness that made her think of jealousy. His strange friendliness and familiarity, his reluctance to leave most of the time. She spoke in such detail she didn't even know if it was real or just her imagination telling her what had happened.

Finally she managed to shut her mouth, red in the face. Why the hell did she just blurt out _everything?_ It wouldn't have hurt to keep just a _few_ things to herself at least…not like it was a big deal anyways…

Alice was silent, a contemplative and worried look on her face. Like almost any other human being she had watched copious amounts of TV, if only to pass the time. And she had watched enough dramas and other such shows to know recognize what this kind of situation this was. Of course, TV couldn't always be counted as a reliable source…but it was better than nothing. (**A/N**: You know it's sad when your understanding of the human psyche is based off of television.) "Runo…are you sure that you don't, well…lik…"

"_NO!_" Runo shook her head furiously. "I told you, I don't li…li…that _word_ him!" So many evil words, so little replacements that didn't sound as stupid as 'that word'… "He's just _evil_ and he's _messing_ with me!"

"Runo, are you sure?" Alice drew her blanket around herself closer and stared at her friend, a strange, intense look in her eyes. A look that wanted to help her find out the truth…and wanted to deny it at the same time. "It really seems to me…well, do you think that…Masquerade has…?"

"…" She blinked, trying to comprehend Alice's unasked question. "Wha…oh…NO! He totally doesn't…he was probably just acting…do you think he does? I mean…uh…" A curse on awkward situations such as these. Why, _why_ in the world did this have to be so _confusing?_ "I mean, this is Masquerade we're talking about. I don't think he could have…feelings…like those…" Of course, she also hadn't thought about how Masquerade lived, the kind of food he ate…how often he ate…

Alice closed her eyes, trying to think of something else to say that might find her better results…

"Of course…there is something else…"

She reopened her eyes, to see Runo burying her head against her legs, the tips of her ears turning red in embarrassment. Alice could just understand the muffled words that Runo continued to speak.

"I used to have this…dream…it was really stupid…"

"The Dan dream?"

Runo raised her head to stare at her apologetic friend, aggravated. Couldn't she just shut her big mouth when sleeping for once? Groaning, she let her head fall again. "Yeah. I used to dream that all the time…and it was always the same. It was so annoying…but…well, the dream began to change a bit…in it, I just kinda…stopped getting so into it…and then Dan…well, not the real Dan obviously, just the dream one…well, he started asking…'_which one?_'"

What other kind of meaning could Alice get from it? It was only too blatantly obvious…but if she tried to point this out, Runo would just repeat what she said before, stubbornly deny it all.

"Alice?"

The redhead watched as Runo curled herself into a tighter ball, as her ears went redder. "Runo…"

"Alice…I think…I think that…that I might actually…" She kept halting, spewed out the hateful words jerkily. She could have been a machine, it's programming all messed up because some jerk decided to fool around with it. "Actually…_like_…"

**A/N**: …I'll just stop it there for now…and go off to actually plan what happens next…god, I hate myself.

**Just as a warning, either the next chappie or the chappie after that…and maybe all the ones after those ones…might take awhile. One reason: planning issues, which I think I might have already mentioned. Second reason: I might take a bit of a break from this fic, get all my ideas in order. But never fear; I have no intention of completely abandoning this fic, for all of those who like it. I would throttle myself before abandoning it. Heh…just so you all know…**

But hey, seventeen chappies! I never expected I'd get this far...I thought that I'd forget this story within a week...but all you peoples kept me going. I LOVE YOU!!!!! I'M SORRY IF I'M FAILING YOU NOW!!!!! *breaks down in tears* I seriously adore you all. Everyone who's reviewed, favorited, alerted, or even just _read_ this fic...I will get out of my writers block, all for you peoples. Though I'm still sure that some of you are actually dancing in joy...can't blame you...heh...LOVE YALLS!


	18. Short Chapter, Sorry

**Chapter 18**

**A/N**: Okay, here's…this chappie, I guess. *slumps* Brain…is slowing down…can't…think of what's going to happen after…need…inspiration…Internet…fanfiction…root beer…the root beer will tell me what to do…yeeeesssseseseseeeeessssss…heh heh heh, the root beer will save me…and the…marshmallows…and brownies…and yam fries…yes, my loves, they will tell me what to do…*twitches* No, I'm not going crazy at all…

**CloneGirl**: Maskerado-kun…say the disclaimer for me, love…ponies…eating…tigers…and lions…and…snakes…oh my…crap, no, bears…oh my…twinkle, twinkle, little star…

**Masquerade**: …Are you all right?

**CloneGirl**: But of course…my love…I'm perfectly all right…hee hee hee…squuuuuaaaaab…MY LOVE!!!!!! *glomps*

**Masquerade**: *smacks her away* It's okay, she's perfectly fine…and…may as well…CloneGirl does not any rights to Bakugan. Yippee.

**CloneGirl**: RAIN!!!! DOOM!!!!! THUNDER!!!!! PARASITES RAINING FROM THE SKY!!!!!!! PILLOW!!!!!!! Ooh, pillow…

"Alice…I think…I think that…that I might actually…actually…_like_…" Before Runo could finish what she was saying, the door had flown open and the lights flickered on, revealing her father standing in the doorway.

"What are you girls doing at this hour? Gossiping?"

Runo went red again, hurriedly unwrapping her arms from her legs and laying down, Alice following suit. "Sorry Dad…just had to talk to Alice about something…"

"You can talk about it tomorrow," he mumbled, with a bear-like yawn. "Just get to sleep, okay?"

"Yes, Dad," Runo replied as he left, burying her head in the blankets.

Alice watched her friend for a minute, before sighing and turning over. She knew exactly what Runo had been about to say; how could she not? It was so painfully obvious…the only problem now was whether she should keep it to herself…or talk to the others about it…but that would be betrayal…but…this was bad, very, very bad…

Runo being in love with Masquerade was something that just wouldn't work.

* * * * * * * * * * *

He was completely confident that Masquerade had nothing but contempt for all of his enemies, _including_ the Brawler girl. He was now battling again, absolutely _destroying_ any random kid who happened to have a Bakugan, with a renewed energy and sadistic pleasure that simply warmed Hydranoid's heart to see.

Not to mention Masquerade's constant and furious mutters about what 'Runo' had said about him. Hydranoid was very proud to know that his master was very hung up on the 'Dan being a superior brawler' comment. He had to congratulate his genius, he really did.

So, he had one half of his 'vow' done. Now there was the other part to worry about…something that might just be the slightest bit trickier…

Ensuring that the Brawler girl was completely and utterly in love with his master. Really, he should have thought about this part when he had fought with the Haos Bakugan…there were so many things he should have thought of.

At least he had an advantage. With the dimensional transporter, he would be able to go to the Brawler girl whenever he wished and did…whatever would work with making her fall in love. Granted, he very much doubted that his presence would be appreciated…and he had a feeling that Masquerade was now keeping a better watch over the transporter…as in locking it in a safe when it wasn't in use…but still. Advantage.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Okay girls, you can go now," Mr Masaki said as another person left the restaurant, clapping a hand on their shoulders. "If we get any more people, we'll be sure to call you girls down, okay?"

"Kay, Dad."

"Yes, Mr Masaki."

Runo yawned loudly as she and Alice trudged up the stairs. Another near-sleepless night, all because of that stupid piece of paper that she had hidden under her pillow, though she did get an hour or two of sleep. For some reason, the memory of something minty kept popping into her head as she tried to remember her dream…and now she was craving a mint…

"You should probably get some sleep, Runo," Alice said softly, not looking at her. Runo didn't look at her either; no need to be reminded of last night's conversation. Wait…crap, she just remembered it. Darn it.

"Nah, I'm fine…just…I'm gonna check the chatroom. See if anyone else is on…"

Alice hesitated for a moment, clearly wanting Runo to get some much-needed rest. But… "Well, okay."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Hydranoid was still pleased with the fact that his master hated the Brawler girl, and probably everyone else by now too…or at least more than he already had hated them. But now…it was starting to get annoying.

"Only a true _fool_ would think that Dan is a superior brawler," Masquerade repeated, furiously clicking his mouse again. Hydranoid found himself fearing for its safety. "Has Dan defeated as many opponents as I have? Is he the one who's been number one for the last few _months?_ No, I believe _not_."

"Of course, Master," Hydranoid muttered tiredly. Blah blah blah blah…he just kept going on and on and on and _on_…how _annoying_…thank goodness that Masquerade couldn't read thoughts…

"Are you _sure_ that that's what she said?"

"…Yes, Master." And thank goodness that there was no way that he could know that he was lying. Who knows what kind of terrible punishment Masquerade would think up for getting him so worked up…the least he could do was glare at him evilly. That in itself was scary enough to properly punish the poor Bakugan…his master was probably the only human that Hydranoid was scared of. Not that he'd admit it.

"…Hmph. It's not as though her opinion matters much anyways. She's just another insignificant brawler…"

Vaguely, Hydranoid wondered if Masquerade would be offended if he just tuned out everything he said, or if he just wouldn't notice…how nice it would be to just ignore these tedious complaints…this hadn't been what Hydranoid had signed up for when he joined Naga. If there had been one, the job description wouldn't have said anything about having to patiently listen to the gripings of a teenage boy.

"This just won't do."

"Hmm?" It seemed that Masquerade had finally broken free of the cycle of 'she's a fool' and 'are you sure she really said that'. Thank god.

"This silly idea could most likely be the opinion of all of the Brawlers," the blonde muttered, tapping away on the mouse absentmindedly. "It just won't do…it would be better to put them in their place…especially…"

His voice dropped to a low hiss as a new face popped up onto the screen, the face of a young girl with green eyes and unusually bright blue hair.

"Runo."

As he watched the way his master stared at the picture, so hard to interpret with the mask yet strangely easy to understand (don't ask), it dawned on the Darkus Bakugan…that perhaps he wasn't so close to victory…

TV had certainly given Hydranoid a solid insight of the human mind (**A/N**: …Shut up. I happen to learn a lot from TV…and like using it as a proving point/mocking it. I mean, it's just hilarious the way people act on TV…). Especially (not that he watched them) soap opera's or other such shows that very commonly had a love/hate relationship, that nearly always ended with the two who had originally hated each falling in love with each other. Or they fell in love and then got shot.

And now, poor Hydranoid was almost completely sure of one thing. That Masquerade being in love with Runo just wouldn't work.

**A/N**: A fairly sucky end to that chappie in my humble, yet awesomely great opinion…not that I'm saying that it sucks. Because it doesn't…I don't suck…I don't suck…I don't suck…*repeats that to self several times* But yeah…I hurried it a bit…so yeah…you know…heh…sorry that it's a bit shorter than usual…I think it's actually a lot shorter than I normally do…but…wait…

OH MY GOD YAY I JUST GOT THE GREATEST IDEA EVER AND IT'S SO FREAKING GREAT AND YES! YES! GOOD BYE TO WRITERS BLOCK! Well, for now that is…but still…YES! YES! YES! YEEEESSSSSEEESSSSESSESESESESESSSSYESYESYESYESYESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!! ……………………………………………………………………YES! Of course, that means that this will end soon…about two or three more chappies, I'd say…but still…GREATEST FREAKING IDEA EVER!!!! Yeeeeessss…

And no comments about my excessive use of TV as an influence to the characters…because it _is_ very influential. Don't deny it.


	19. Gotta Love The Rabid Pillows

**Chapter 19**

**A/N**: Guess what? I'M NO LONGER GOING CRAZY!!!!!!! …Okay, so I'm no longer going crazy trying to think of ideas to keep this fic afloat. It's all the same. Because I'm not insane at all…nope…the voices in my head tell me so…and I trust the voices…except for that one time when they told me that the social project was due another day…evil little voices…they betrayed me…T.T

By the way…for those who haven't yet read the very important announcement on my profile page, I have…well, an important announcement. Der. I'm just going to announce it on this fic, seeing as more people tend to read it…well…*deep breath*

I've got a job. Part-time as a receptionist-person for my grandpa's RV shop (…he was the only one hiring…in my deadbeat town, there are practically NO jobs for a struggling teenage girl…). This is good, seeing as now I can get money. And I like money. It enables me to get the things I need to sustain me…like root beer, yam fries and manga. Unfortunately, it means less time to work on my stories…and less chances to update, seeing as my 'work day' starts at five and ends at eight during weekdays, and I still have homework to worry about. But…I'd still have, like, an hour and a half before bed for writing. And I don't have any social life, so that helps.

So yeah…just felt as though you people needed to know that…hee…MONEY!

**CloneGirl**: Oh, my LOOOOOO-_OOOOOOVE_! Come be a dear and sayeth the disclaimer for me!

**Masquerade**: …Are you going to randomly scream about pillows again?

**CloneGirl**: Of course not. I'm over that now, my brain is functioning normally again.

**Masquerade**: …I see…well then…CloneGirl does not own any rights to Bakugan…

**CloneGirl**: ATTACK OF THE RABID PILLOWS!

**Masquerade**: …*glare*…

**CloneGirl**: …It was _rabid_ pillow…not just _pillow_…there's a difference…

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey Runo!" Julie said cheerfully as Runo logged on. "How're you?"

"I'm good," Runo mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly. How great it would have been, to get more sleep last night…she was so tired, she couldn't even remember where she had put the piece of paper… "Business was just a bit slow today…"

"Oh…well, that sucks. Hi Alice!"

"Hello, Julie," Alice greeted, looking over Runo's shoulder and smiling at the faces in it. It seemed as though everyone was there…except for… "Where's Dan?"

"I believe he said he would be going to the restaurant," Marucho said, from the same screen as Julie. "He was on about fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh great," Runo muttered, crossing her arms. "He'll be here soon."

Sure enough, it was right then that they could hear Mr and Mrs Masaki downstairs welcoming someone in, telling him that Runo was just upstairs. The bluette groaned as they heard that someone pounding up the stairs, the door banging open, revealing the brown haired boy.

"What do you want?" she snapped, looking away from the door.

"Runo…" Alice murmured, looking nervously between the two.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," Dan retorted, crossing his arms in a way that mirrored Runo and crossing the room, standing by the bed. "I'm allowed to check up on my friends every once in a while…"

"Or maybe you just want to come and harass me more about the…the…the _thing!_"

The phrase, 'oh dang, really should leave' would pretty much summarize everyone's thoughts at the moment.

"Oh, I think Marucho's parents are calling us down for supper!" Julie exclaimed with a nervous giggle. "We'll talk to you later, then! See ya!"

Shun didn't even bother to give an excuse; he just logged out with Julie and Marucho, leaving Runo's computer screen empty. Cowards.

"Maybe you wouldn't think that I was worried about that if you hadn't been _canoodling_ with that creep!"

"Daniel," Drago said warningly from the boy's shoulder, taking note of the flush spreading across Runo's face. If he didn't stop antagonizing her now, who knew what kind of mortal injuries he could be facing…

"I told you, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! And newsflash, no one says 'canoodling' anymore!"

"Well…YOU WERE KISSING _MASQUERADE!_"

"I WAS _NOT!_"

"YES YOU _WERE!_"

Alice very wisely shrank back against the wall as Runo jumped up and stomped towards her bookcase. For a moment, the bluette experienced a brief flash of déjà vu as she pulled out a book, the same book she had first thrown at _him_, no less…

Unfortunately, Dan wasn't quite as lucky as Masquerade had been. The book connected to his face with a satisfying _crack_ and a yelp as he fell back into her bed, clutching his nose. Drago bounced to the floor, quickly rolling away beside Alice for…cautionary reasons.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, trying to stop the flow of blood that was leaking from his nostrils. (**A/N**: …That…is actually kinda gross…if I think about it…nostrils…ew…) "You didn't have to…"

Before he had another chance to speak, Runo was pushing him off her bed and to the floor, picking up her pillow and began viciously attacking him with it. (**A/N**: _See?_ ATTACK OF THE RABID PILLOWS!) No one noticed a white scrap of paper flutter up from it's spot from where the pillow had been, or saw it as it slowly drifted down to the floor.

"Hey! Wha…ow! Stop that! Crap!"

It was now that Tigrerra decided to speak up, after sulking in her dollhouse for so long. "Milady! What are you doing?! Milady, you have to stop this now!" Privately, she thought about what a wimp Dan must be to get beat by a _pillow_…poor Drago. God knows the humiliation he must be feeling at the moment.

It was only to be expected, for Runo to ignore her Bakugan, caught up as she was. "I! TOLD! YOU! IT! WAS! AN! ACCIDENT! SO! SHUT! THE! HELL! _UP!_"

Words separated into different sentences. This was even more severe that anyone had originally thought.

They could do nothing but watch helplessly as Runo continued her assault. It was several minutes before she had finally stopped, panting and giving him the evil eye. "It…was…an accident…got it?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled, not looking anyone in the eye. With a contented huff, Runo threw the pillow back down onto the bed and threw herself on top of it.

"Well, what did you come here for?"

"Uh…I just wanted to tell you…" Either he didn't want to reveal his reason for coming in fear for another brutal beating, or it had caused memory loss. "Er…a kid in my class was beaten by Masquerade…" He cringed, just in case she took insult to him saying that name, but Runo didn't react.

"Really? That sucks."

"Yeah…poor guy was nearly crying when he told me…" Dan's voice trailed off as he noticed the piece of paper that had settled by his hand. "What's this?"

Alice stiffened and Runo jerked her head up as he picked it up, a mildly curious look on his face. Now, _now_ of all times she remembered where she had stuck it…under the pillow…great hiding place.

"Don't!" Runo blurted as Dan frowned, trying to snatch it back. He yanked his hand away, the small frown turning into a full-scale glare of terrible death.

Alice could only handle so much pressure at a time. This…this was just so way beyond her that she felt as though she might be frozen in the cold, tense silence that was now filling the room. "I think I'll just go see if there's anyone more in the restaurant…" she murmured faintly, inching away as fast as she could without seeming as cowardly as the others.

"…What does this say?" Dan shook the piece of paper in his hand, as though she wouldn't have known what he was asking about. "Wha…what's this _mean?_"

"…" How should she answer? Deny that it was even there, perhaps say that it was Alice's? As much as Runo wished she could do that, there was no way she could dump this on Alice. Not after how much she had done for her…perhaps say it was Tigrerra's? That could work, except for the fact that she had no opposable thumbs to write with… "It…it was the monster under the bed. It's in love with him. I think they'd make a good couple." Perfectly believable.

"I'm not stupid, Runo," he said, voice dangerously close to breaking point. She was sorely tempted to ask, _Since when?_ However, that wouldn't help the situation.

"Look, you don't understand…"

"He _was_ kissing you! You guys _were_ canoodling! You…you _wrote_ his _name!_ In girly writing!"

"It's only a part of it," she pointed out weakly. "And…and that could mean anything. As far as you know, I could have been writing…Masqu…er…Masquerama."

Amazingly enough, Dan didn't buy it.

"I can't believe you!" He was climbing to his feet, ignoring the pain of the many bruises that Runo and her pillow had inflicted upon him. "Don't you know that he's our _enemy?!_ That he's helping Naga destroy both Vestroia and our world?!"

"I know that," she mumbled, sliding off her bed and backing up, arms crossed defensively. "But you don't get it, I don't _like_ him. That…it was an accident, I didn't mean to write that…"

"Oh, sure! And you didn't mean to _kiss_ him, either! I bet _you_ were the one passing him along all that information!"

Drago and Tigrerra quailed in the sudden, tense silence that fell, wondering why Alice didn't think to take them with her and save them from this situation.

"You think," Runo said slowly and softly, uncrossing her arms and balling her hands into fists as the fury on Dan's face waned into frantic apprehension, "that I would watch everything be destroyed…because of a _boy? _ Because _you_ think that I _might_ like him? Is that what you think?"

"Well…it's just that…Masquerade could be _using_ you…" He was scrambling for the words he needed to rectify his mistake, vainly trying to make her understand what he meant. "You don't…he could be tricking the information out of you or something…"

"Oh, so you think that I wouldn't be _smart_ enough to think that _that_ was what he was planning?! I thought of that the moment he gave me his stupid offer! Do…do you really not trust me so much to think that I'd _betray_ you all?!"

"No, no, I _do_ trust you! I…I can't help but be worried! I mean, you were hiding the whole thing from us, and that kiss, and this paper…"

"I've had _enough_ of you!" Furiously, Runo jumped towards a cringing Dan and ripped the paper out of his hand, with a loud tearing sound. A good chunk of it remained with him; however, she had the word in her half. "Just get out! OUT!"

"Runo," he said, bewildered, as Runo pushed him towards the door and shoved him out. "I…I didn't mean…I don't think you'd betray us on _purpose_…"

"Just _go!_" She was so sick of this; angry tears sprang to her eyes as she bent down and snatched up Drago. With the force that only a very offended girl (or a football player) could muster, she flung the poor Bakugan at his head and slammed the door shut. "I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN, DANIEL KUSO!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

Mr Masaki and several other people looked up at the ceiling that the angry shout had rang down from, worried. Alice cowered by the door, half way between wanting to go upstairs and make sure that everything was okay, and staying down here where she was safe.

"Do you know what's going on?" Mr Masaki asked her, frowning. "Did he hurt my daughter? Do I have to beat Dan down?"

Alice blanched. "U-um, I don't think you need to go that far…"

* * * * * * * * * * *

It had been a day since Dan had left, ashamed and upset, but Runo still hadn't come out of her room, locking herself in there for the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday. Alice had ended up sleeping on the couch in the living room, much to the discontent of Runo's parents. But she hadn't wanted to disturb her…but perhaps, just perhaps, it was safe enough to go up there now…

Alice knocked softly on the door. When she didn't receive an answer, she shyly pushed it open, poking her head in. There was the bluette, sitting on her bed with her head resting on her knees and back to the door, a knapsack next to her and binder set in front of her, but closed.

"Runo…?"

"What do you want?"

Her voice was raw, as though she had a sore throat from crying too much. Hesitantly, Alice took a step inside. "Are…are you okay? Do you need to talk?"

"No. I need to finish this homework." Runo tapped her binder, not turning around. Slowly, she opened it up. "Fol…Folman is as stupid as ever. Can't give us a break once in a while."

Math homework. There was no way that this could possibly make Runo feel better. "I can help you," she offered, taking another step.

"No! I can do it myself!"

She recoiled and quickly stepped back out the door. "Well…if you really think so…if you need any help, you can always call for me…"

"No, I told you. I can do it on my own."

"O-okay…" She faltered, and wondered if now would be the best time…but it wouldn't do to blow Julie off… "And Julie called earlier. She was wondering if we wanted to go to the mall or something with her tonight. I told her that we could…if it's okay with you…if you don't want to, it's fine…she'll be here in about fifteen minutes or so…"

Alice thought about how wise it would have been not to spring this on her on such short notice…

"Fine. I'll just try to get some questions done, and then I'll get ready."

She blinked in surprise as Runo dug around in her bag for a pencil. Who knew that it would be this easy? "Well…okay then. I'll…see you later."

The room was silent again as Alice left. Tigrerra watched as Runo stared at the textbook, a scowl on her face. "Milady, if you need me at all…if I could help in anyway…"

"It'd be great if you knew the theorems to figuring out if two triangles are congruent or not."

Avoiding the real issue. Typical. "I'm sorry milady, I don't know very much about Earth mathematics…"

"Well, there's Side-Side-Side, if all the sides are equal to the sides of the other triangle, the most obvious one really. Side-Angle-Side, where two sides and the angle between are equal to the other triangle's, and Angle-Side-Angle, with two angles and the side between them being equal to, of course, another triangle's. Help at all?"

Runo snapped her head in the direction of the voice, an inexplicable, almost excited shiver running down her spine. Just like before, _all_ of those times before, there had been no warning as to when he had appeared. He was just suddenly _there_, leaning against the wall and smirking as he had that first day.

"Miss me?"

**A/N**: I know that I sure did. ^.^ An entire five-four chappies since they've been in the same room…huh. Ooh, can't wait till next chappie…which might be rather long or short, it all depends. I think it might be rather long, just because I want to make it…extra-special…*shifty eyes* Heh heh…can't wait…course, it could always end up short…by the way, I was learning about congruent triangles in math a few days ago, so that's why Runo's suddenly learning about them…

Just out of curiosity, do you think I made Runo's reaction to what Dan said too…strong? I find it perfectly reasonable…she must be rather fed up with him saying that she's 'canoodling' with Maskerado-kun…seeing as she's IN DENIAL! I JUST KNOW IT! Of course…I'm supposed to know it…Runo is a deny-er person-thing…(don't you dare say it takes one to know one!)

And with the betrayal comment, if _I_ were her I would most certainly yell at him. I mean, how could he ever _not_ think that I was helping to destroy the world? …Of course, that's just me. -_-" Heh…LATER LATER! LOVE YALLS!


	20. The Devil Himself

****************

****

****

**Chapter 20**

**A/N**: MY FIRST STORY TO REACH TWENTY CHAPTERS! BOW DOWN TO ME AND MY AMAZING ACCOMPLISHMENT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_damn_ I never thought I'd get this far. *Sigh*…I'm so freaking proud of myself…like, amazingly proud of myself…yep…heh heh…oh yes…and…101 REVIEWS BABY! YEAH! BOW DOWN TO ME! _BOW!_

Okay…I tried to keep Maskerado-kun in-characterish for this…and I think that I did a pretty good job of doing so…in the beginning. Then he just goes back to his good old OOCness…hey, I _do_

have my moments of in-character…ness. I do. Occasionally.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bakugan.

****

**********

* * *

**

There had a been a small little part of her hoping that Dan would return. At the moment, he would have been the best kind of punching bag she could have. But she supposed that Masquerade was the next best thing…and after all…when life gives you lemons…

You squeeze them into the eyes of your enemies.

There was no warning cry or shout, even a look or subconscious action that would have warned him. One second she was staring at him, a blank expression on her face; the next, she was launching herself at him, hands outstretched and ready to gouge out his eyes, if she could get at them under that mask.

How he had managed it, Tigrerra would never know; he moved too fast for her mind to process what was happening. But somehow it was possible; he had a hand clamped over her mouth, an arm wrapped around her and crushing her back against his chest. He stumbled back just slightly from the impact of her attack, bumping up against the wall.

"I appreciate the warm welcome," he said dryly, tightening his arm as she struggled to break free. "You didn't have to go all out for me, really."

"MMFF!"

"Unhand her at once!" Tigrerra roared, rolling out of her dollhouse and clattering to the ground. Fast and furious, she barreled across the floorboards, crashing against Masquerade's foot.

The fact that he didn't appear to care about her attempt at all did not waver her determination and anger. She continued to roll towards him, only to bump off his foot and try again. He glanced down and watched her for a moment, amused, before getting annoyed.

Runo shouted out, still muffled, as he calmly kicked the Bakugan across the room. Tigrerra collided with the wall by the window, falling to the ground with a cry.

"How irksome," he commented coldly as Runo shoved against his arm, half-crazed. "Now, my dear, I've heard that you've been saying something about me that hurts my feelings."

_As if you have any_, she thought acidly, but she slowly stopped fighting against his iron-grip, confused by his tone. When he had visited her before, as her tutor, he had always been strangely _friendly_, satirical perhaps, but never had he sounded like _this_. Because now…he sounded like…

Her enemy.

"Do I have to remind you _who_ exactly is currently the _number one_ battle brawler in the _world?_ Perhaps if we brawled, you would remember as you watch your Tigrerra being sent to the Doom Dimension." He chuckled, a dark and menacing sound that made the back of her neck tingle. "Or maybe, I could take out your precious _Dan_ first…"

_Dan?_

"Oh sorry, did I upset you?" Masquerade sneered as she jerked her head up and down, trying to shake his hand off her mouth. "Worried about him? Want to warn him? Well, perhaps we won't have to come to that, as long as you admit that OW!"

He whipped his hand away from her mouth, staring at it, aghast.

"Did you just…_bite_ me?!" How degrading.

Runo didn't bother answering that question. It was unimportant, compared to what else she had to say. "Yes! Get Dan! _Get him!_"

"…What?" Masquerade completely forgot about his bitten hand, trying to understand what she meant.

"Milady, you are being irrational!" Tigrerra had recovered, still on the other side of the room. "I know that you are rather furious at him, but that's no reason too…"

"It's plenty reason!" she snapped, stomping her foot and just barely avoiding her captor's. "That arrogant, big-headed, stupid, inconsiderate jerk _deserves_ to be beaten, and beaten _badly!_"

"Wait a minute." Masquerade spun Runo around and gripped her shoulders tightly, staring at her intensely. "Are you saying you'd be _happy_ if I battled Dan and beat him? You don't think…that he'd win?"

"Him? _Win?_" Runo barked out a harsh laugh. "As if! Nothing would make me happier than if he got what was coming to him!"

"Milady, you are being _unreasonable_…"

Tigrerra's voice trailed off as Masquerade unexpectedly laughed out loud, sounding _relieved_, and suddenly hugged Runo to his chest, nearly crushing her. (A/N: …Yep…that's kinda OOC…YAY FOR OOC! This world would be nothing without it's OOCness…_I _would be nothing without OOCness. I live on OOCness.) "Ha! I can't believe it…wait till Hydranoid hears about this, I _knew_ he had to be wrong…"

All of a sudden, the room seemed to be very…_hot_. Perhaps it was just the blush spreading across Runo's cheeks…or perhaps her room had mysteriously been converted into the devil's personal living room. She sincerely hoped that it was the second option.

…_Maybe the devil was also playing tricks with her mind while he was at it…_

Blinking confusedly, Runo pushed herself away, breaking his grip on her. She stumbled backwards, turning her eyes down to the floor and clumsily spinning around to face the window. Moving as though in a drunken dream, she reached forward and hurriedly opened it up. _Away, devil, away…I have no intention of burning up just so that you have a place to hang out…_

The windowpanes opened up smoothly, followed by a crisp breeze…that was absolutely no help in cooling her fevered cheeks. Maybe the devil wouldn't be so easily pushed out…

She screwed her eyes shut, taking in a deep breath. Okay…she was going to count to ten, and then she was going to turn around. And when she did, Masquerade would be gone, a simple side-effect of her imminent dementia, and she could go on with her life…okay…one…two…

Screw that. She seriously didn't want to think about _numbers_ of all things, not right now. Chances were that she would end up trying to throttle herself (and the devil too, while she was at it) if she was forced to be reminded of math anymore than she needed to be. So, she was just going to turn around so that she could see for herself that he wasn't there _or_ had been previously hugging her…okay, she was ready…

Cautiously, she spun around on her heel, the wind tickling the back of her neck, and saw…complete and utter blackness. She'd forgotten to open her eyes. Right, sight was supposed to be helpful.

Very slowly, very carefully, she cracked an eyelid open. No good; the slit was too infinitesimal to be of any help whatsoever. She took a deep breath, summoning up all her courage. Why was it so hard, to make sure that the blonde wasn't really there? She was being stupid…all she had to do was _open her eyes_, it wasn't defusing a bomb or anything…okay…

She could have sworn that her eyelids would have creaked, she was opening them so slowly. But finally, after what felt like centuries, light was finally leaking through and piercing her pupils, and they were all the way open…

And looking upon nothing but the dusty floor and the wall opposite her.

A little party went off in her head, celebrating the fact that Masquerade _wasn't_ there, never _had_ been there, that he _hadn't_ hugged her and she really _was_ going crazy…

"That was awfully drawn out."

She yelped and jumped to the side, away from where she could have _sworn_ she had imagined his voice. But it seemed that the premature party had left her head screwed up, and she ended up crashing into a warm body.

"You're blushing," he murmured, stepping forward in front of the window as she hurriedly straightened up and stepped back, trying her best to remain aloof (ultimately, she failed). For a moment, he was enveloped in the sunlight slanting through the window, an incorporeal shadow in her blinded eyes, almost…_angelic_. But the moment passed as her pupils adjusted to the sudden light, and he was once again a mere human.

Her scrambled brain wouldn't let her think up a reaction to his accusation; instead, she blurted out the first thing that somehow managed to survive the tornado ravaging her mind. "What're you doing here?!"

He didn't say anything at first, just stared at her in bemused silence. "Well…I had the intention of challenging you to a brawl…but…I don't think there's really any point to it now…"

"Why are you _here?!_"

The tips of his mouth turned down into a quizzical look. "I just told you…"

"No!" She threw her hands up into the air wildly, frustrated. "What are you doing _here_ after…after what happened _last_ time!"

"…Oh…right…"

"Leave at once, Masquerade!" Tigrerra said furiously, rolling by her mistress' foot as though she could somehow protect her. "You have no right to be here!"

"…Right…" Masquerade didn't seem to be capable of saying much else at the moment, wrapped up in the memories of his last visit as he was. "I…should just go…"

"YOU CREEP!"

He never had a chance to save himself; he stumbled back half a step as she lunged at him, pummeling her fists against his chest. She ignored the jolt of pain that flashed through her hands with the impact when they bounced off of something hard (A/N:Remember? He wears that metal thing under his jacket, as seen in episode Oh-My-God-One-Of-My-Faves 38? …He totally pulls it off, just so you know…totally…), just kept up her attack doggedly.

It was clear to Tigrerra that this was simply little more than a shock to the masked boy. He stood there in surprise, wincing slightly and trying to block her fists and grab onto her arms, but she would just rip them out of his grasp and ruthlessly continue, squeezing her eyes shut to stop any tears.

_You creep…after that…what the hell, okay?! Just what the hell…I don't understand…_

She still kept them close as a hand roughly grabbed her chin, yanking it up. She tensed for a moment, hesitated. That hesitation was just enough for a pair of lips to press against hers.

****************

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** …Okay…my sister, Wynnie, would like to inform you all that if you don't review/beg me to keep going, she is going to, and I quote, 'dump gasoline in all your rooms, and when you're inside, light it up, lock the door and run.' Her words, not mine. Her other threat is, 'stick barbwire through your hearts, stick you on the wall, and dance in your blood while you scream'…she is slightly gruesome. I love her for it.

Anyways, important stuff; sequel is up, title "Love to Hate You, Hate to Love You". However, go to my profile for some juicy info concerning both this story and it's sequel.


End file.
